


Star Wars Force Unleashed 3

by Vanemis



Series: Star Wars Force Unleashed [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Conclusion to the trilogy, LucasArts Studio shut down so im finishing what they started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Vader is in captivity by the Rebel alliance, held for questioning and awaiting trial by the republic.Galen Marek, the clan of his true self lives the life as a Jedi master undo Rahm Kota’s tutelage.But when a newer clone of Vader’s, Starkiller, arrives and wreaks havoc, Galen must rally the last of the great Jedi together for a final assault on the powerful and growing empire.But the Emperor has a master plan of his own. A pupil he has kept hidden from Vader rises from the shadows.Three forces. The Emperor, Vader and Galen. One will remain.The fate of the Galaxy is in the balance as the war comes to a conclusion!!!





	1. Prologue: Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Written By Annie.
> 
> so here I am. here to throw out my work on the conclusion of the trilogy, Force Unleashed. hopefully some of you will enjoy my take on the story for what it is.  
> We will be starting with recapping the events at the end of the Force Unleashed 2 game, just to get freshened up.

**~Force Unleashed I~**

Galen Marek, otherwise known as the apprentice of the dark Lord, Darth Vader, was born on Kashyyyk. His father, a Jedi master, was killed by Lord Vader during an assault on the planet. Vader found the boy and took note of the child’s inept power with the force.

Vader took the child, Galen, into his care as a pupil, keeping him hidden from the Emperor. Vader had bad intentions towards the Emperor he would use Galen for, thus keeping him a secret.

Vader trained the boy into a Sith, sending him to kill a Jedi named Rahm Kota. Galen defeated the Jedi but his identity was discovered by Lord Sidious. Sidious forced Vader to kill Galen, and he did so. Vader retrieved his body and reconstructed it.

Galen grew an attachment to his co-pilot, Juno, scouring the Galaxy for ways of bringing down the Dark Lord and Sidious.

Galen found General Rahm Kota at a port station, blind but strong with the force and teamed with him and also with the rebel fleet. Galen infiltrated the Death star and defeated Vader; moving on to Sidious and seemingly defeating him as the rebels tried to escape. Sidious tried to stop the rebels but Marek gave his life in return for their escape after distracting Sidious, and was killed in the process.

  
  


**~Force Unleashed II~**

Vader had taken control of the cloning facility on Kamino. Cloning replicas of Galen Marek in hopes of recreating the once powerful force user to strike the Emperor down again.   
A successful clone was forged, but haunted by the memories of his former incarnation.

Galen escaped the cloning facility in hatred of Vader and remembrance of Vader having killed him under the Emperor's orders.

He fled to the planet Cato Neimoidia where he rescued Rahm Kota from an arena he had been held in, later finding out Juno had been on a battle fleet with the republic, serving as a commander.

He later travelled to Dagobah where he tried to understand who he was further. Afterwards, he joined Rahm Kota to the rebel fleet after seeing an image of the future where she would be killed.   
The fleet was attacked and Juno abducted by the Bounty Hunter, Boba Fett.   
Malek rushed to Kamino where he confronted Vader once again.   
They battled and Malek eventually won, bringing down the Sith Lord and taking him into captivity and saving Juno’s life, reuniting with her.

At this point, they transport Vader to a far off facility under control by the rebel alliance, unknown that a shadow follows them close behind.

 

 

On a large platform in the crashing rain of Kamino, Vader knelt on the ground, groaning as his respirator stuttered and sparked, having been overrun by the lightning from Galen’s final attack. 

The clone of Galen Marek stood above the Dark Lord along with General Kota and several rebel soldiers. 

Galen retracted his two blue sabers, turning away from the defeated foe and walking from him as Kota activated his green saber, lifting it to Vader. 

 

“Get something to hold him.” He commanded. 

 

“Yes, general.” The guard to his left answered, activating his communication device.

 

Galen had his head down, gulping as he glanced up and saw the unconscious body of Juno laying on the other side of the platform as Proxy, his personal holodroid, checked for any life signs. 

He sped up to a jog as he came down to her side, holding the body in his arms. 

 

“I can’t revive her… I’m sorry.” Proxy said in a saddened tone.

 

“It’s not your fault.” The Jedi replied. He looked into her eyes, shaking his head faintly. “I should have stayed... “ 

 

Galen held her close, eyes closed as he sobbed silently with his head to hers. The rain soaked their clothing and hair, dripping down their faces as it masked Galen’s tears. 

 

A silence fell as Juno’s hand gingerly lifted up to his cheek, holding it softly as she tilted her head into kissing him on the lips. 

They looked at each other, a smile on Juno’s face and a look of shock on Galen’s. 

 

“We’re alive.” The woman said as they embraced each other in a tight hug. 

  
  
  
  


Kota and Juno stood side to side. Leia looked to them, a gentle smile on her face. 

 

“We’ll send a dozen small freighters in all directions. Even if someone finds out we have him, they won’t know which ship to follow.” Juno informed her.

 

“Excellent” Leia responded with a faint robotic undertone. “And the security detail?” 

 

“We have it covered, your highness. We’ll contact you again once we have Vader safely locked away on Dantooine.” 

 

“Good.” Leia nodded. “This is a turning point for the Alliance. You should be proud. May the force be with you.” 

 

Both Kota and Juno bowed as Leia vanished, revealing the holodroid, Proxy, who had been acting as a communications relay for Leia to reach them. 

  
  
  
  


Two doors slid to the side and opened passage into a pitch black room. Galen stood at the entrance, taking in a breath before walking in. The passage was weakly lit from the room he had come in from but a blue hue shot down over him as he walked the length. 

He finally came to a stop, the final light shooting down as it illuminated both him and the Dark Lord, Vader. He was restrained in a top of the art mechanism. Stood upright with brackets of technologically advanced restraints encased him. 

His masked face was faintly lit as he tilted his head down to look at the man. 

 

Galen scowled at Vader. “I let you live.” 

 

Vader continued to breath in his menacing way, not responding.

 

“You tell me I’m a clone, but I chose to spare you. Tch, maybe Kota is right. Maybe this is all a trick. A way to get me so confused that I forget who I really am and become your slave again.

“But either way, I… let… you… live. I have finally broken your hold over me.” 

 

Galen turned away, walking back out to exit the room as he came to the entrance.

 

“As long as she lives-...” Vader started, Galen stopping in his tracks. “... I will always control you.”

 

Galen continued to walk away, the doors closing shut and sealing as Vader was confined, back into the darkness.

  
  
  
  


The Jedi sat at his seat in the cockpit, sighing as he looked to the console. 

 

“Galen?” Juno asked. 

 

He looked to her, nodding and smiling in response as their ship, Rogue II, began to whir into life.

 

Into the upper atmosphere of Kamino they flew, a fleet of Alliance starships came into formation as they passed through a crumbling floating mass of Star destroyer ruins. 

 

Juno looked to Galen. “Prepare for lightspeed.” Pressing buttons and pulling a small lever. 

 

Their ship rocketed into the night, towards their destination of Dantooine. 

  
  
  
  


A huge chunk of a star destroyer floated around, a ship activating out from its cloaking device as it swung around in place, engines glowing bright and pulsing. 

The figure within was clad in black robes as he looked to the console unit at his side. Red eyes of pure evil glared at the information as his hand wrapped around the control lever. 

The ship turned, pointing in an opposite direction before blasting off, deep into space with no trace left.


	2. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading a chapter a day. more or less. I guess.   
> But i will be taking this time to state this this work was written by Myself, Annie Preston. My Editor and partner Vanemis has helped me freshen it up for all your eyes.

_ Dantooine, one of many home bases for the Alliance. Vader is held in captivity. _

 

_ Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. _

  
  


Galen, the clone of Vader’s apprentice, and Kota, his master, walked up to the huge cybernetic monster who was restrained up to a wall with an energy field around him. 

Vader breathed steadily, ignoring the presence of the two Jedi as Galen glanced to Kota.

 

Galen wore brown and white traditional Jedi robes with a curved metal shoulder pad and gauntlet on his left side. Rahm Kota wore more simplistic robes with more symmetrical armour plating over his body, scuffed and chipped from battle. 

 

“You have come for answers?” The Dark Lord asked. 

 

There was a brief silence as Kota stepped up. “We know about the newly constructed Death Star. The one the Empire has been keeping a secret. It was retrieved from data units in your Tie Fighter on Kamino.” 

 

“The Death Star was never a secret. The Emperor knew your Alliance would find its existence nevertheless.” 

 

“We took down the first one. We can take down the other.” Galen stated. 

 

Vader brought his head down, looking at him with the dark red tinted eyes. “Unlike us, you still underestimate your enemies.” 

 

Galen scoffed, tightening his hand into a fist as Kota held the boy's arm. “No. We do not lay a single hand on him, understood? You are better than him.” 

 

He turned away, sighing. “I know. It’s just… I’m sick of him.” 

 

“It’s safe, galen. Nobody knows where he is. Try to relax for a bit, good God, boy.” 

 

“The Empire has no information on where I am.” Vader butted in. “But  _ he  _ does.” 

 

Galen glanced back. “Me? Of course I do. Am I supposed to be worried about your words?” 

 

“You should have been.” Vader finished before tilting his head up and taking his concentration away from them. 

  
  


_ ~Alliance base, hangar XC-073~ _

  
  


The hangar they were in was one of the newer, large sized ones, housing a greater quantity of X-wing and Y-wing crafts, a couple civilian cruisers and Galen’s Rogue 1 Ship. 

The ground was wet in patches from the water cleaning the ships and sounds of construction from all the maintenance. It was sunny outside and beams of light shone into the bay and over Galen who sat on the bottom step of the lowered ramp to his ship. He held his saber’s hilt in hand as he looked it over, the second one holstered to his side. 

Juno, his co-pilot and joint commander of the Rebel fleet, walked down from inside the ship, holding a flask in her hand as she sighed. 

 

“Hey…” 

 

Galen looked back, standing up and reattaching his hilt to his belt. “Oh, hey. Uhm, sorry.”

 

“Shut up. I know none of this is easy. We’ve won. It’s over.” She said with a smile.

 

“Sir!” A rebel called as he ran over to them with a document in hand. “Sir, General Kota wanted this delivered to you.” He said, handing it to Galen. 

 

“Oh… thanks.” The folder was brown with two white bands wrapping around it to keep it all firmly together. He pulled the bands off, sitting down on a crate as Juno sat down beside him. 

 

“What is it?” She asked, leaning in as she placed a hand on Galen’s leg. 

 

The Jedi flicked through, darting his eyes over the pages from top to bottom. Most of the material looked aged with the odd newly transcripted documents here and there. 

 

“It’s Imperial hidden data codes. Coordinates and schematics for Tie-fighters, Star Destroyers and…” He paused, frowning as he turned the page on its side, displaying the blueprints for a large spherical object. “Death Star. We got their new Death Star schematics!” 

 

Juno grinned, holding Galen by the shoulders and shaking him gently from side to side. “We finally got what the Empire was hiding from us all this time. Their weakness.” 

  
  


_ ~Training facility B-89~ _

  
  


“Gah… Damn… I never knew he could get that good.” Galen muttered as he stood, his back up against one of the containers in the large open space. It was dark and very few dim lights were scattered around mostly the edges. He had his saber off as to not draw attention to himself. 

 

_ Ok… ok, ok, ok, come on! _

 

Galen swung around the corner, startled as the Sith, Count Dooku, lunged at him, swinging his saber down. The Jedi leapt to the side, avoiding the strike as he activated one of his sabers just in time to block another swing from the Count. 

 

“Impressive. Only so few have been able to survive this long against my relentless attacks.” 

 

Galen grunted, glaring at him. “They’re not all that impressive. You could still use more training.” 

 

“Impertinence!” Dooku yelled, thrusting his hand out and force-pushing the Jedi back into the hard, metal surface of a containment unit. 

 

Galen grunted, stumbling forwards as Dooku lunged in, thrusting his blade at him only to miss. The saber melted through the steel, down to the hilt as the Sith gasped out, releasing his grip and turning to force-push the Jedi who was half way through an attack, sending him flying through the air and down to the ground. 

 

“To think such a tactic would get past me. Laughable.” He scoffed, smirking as he yanked the saber out from the metal container and twirled it around in an effort to show off his sleek handling of the tool. “Show me Jedi, what you are capable of, if you really  _ are  _ a Jedi, that is.”

 

Galen launched up, jumping onto a stack of containers that were near the Count. 

 

“Hiding, huh? This won’t buy you nearly enough time to think, let alone win in this situation. Your best chance is to take me head on!” 

 

A loud, scraping sound of heavy metal could be heard from above as Dooku turned, letting out a gasp as he dropped his saber and raised both hands to hold up the huge metal container with the force. 

 

_ Geh… _

 

Dooku stumbled back, feeling the weight of the container test his own strength with the force.

He heard feet clatter to the ground behind him and a saber blast out, humming elegantly.

 

_ Damn it… not so easy! _

 

Galen ran in from behind, swinging his blade at the Sith as the enemy looked back over his shoulder. 

 

“So pathetic.” 

 

Dooku let his arms drop, sighing as the container fell down towards them. Galen’s eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks to hold the container up with one hand. 

A red hue glowed over him, the crackled hum of a saber approached as the tip of the crimson blade was held mere inches from his face. 

 

“Heh, seems I win again.” Dooku stated with a smug expression, resheathing the blade as his body shimmered away, revealing the holodroid, Proxy. 

 

“Damn…” Galen muttered, throwing the container to the side as it crashed down with a mighty boom. “Who the hell trains you?” 

 

“Me, sir. I have no need of a trainer. That is the purpose of us combat type droids. We must rely on our skills and ability to improve alone.” 

 

“Yeh… someday I’d like to see those skills against someone else.” 

 

“You mean General Kota, sir?” 

 

“No!” Galen replied sternly, sitting down with a sigh. “Ugh…”

 

**_BRRRH! BRRRH! BRRRH!_ **

 

Galen shot up, looking around as the sliding doors into the training room slid open and an officer in white uniform and black helmet and visor ran in. 

 

“Sir!” He yelled, panting. 

 

Galen jogged over to him, pulling off his second saber from his belt. “What is it?” 

 

“An imperial fleet has been spotted entering Dantooine space. They’re entering our atmosphere. A Star Destroyer and an unidentified craft are making a swift approach. General Kota and Commander Eclipse need you at the main control deck, immediately.”

 

Galen looked to Proxy and nodded, heading off with him to the control deck for the impending ambush by the Imperial forces.

  
  


_ ~Unknown location~ _

  
  


The Emperor grinned, looking into the dark as a crackling, choked respirator could be heard breathing from within. 

 

“Can you hear me? Are you awake?” The old, croaky Sith Lord asked. 

 

The distorted breathing stopped for a moment, a silence so ominous it gave the Supreme leader of the Empire a sense of unease. 

 

“Yes, Lord Sidious.” 

 

Sidious chuckled quietly, turning away as he exited the pitch black room. 

  
  
  


_ The Empire assaults the Alliance on Dantooine. The Emperor plans his sinister scheme.  _

 

**_To be continued!..._ **


	3. Intrusion

_The march of the Empire approaches!_

 

“Galen!!” General Kota called as he saw the Jedi rush into the control room. 

 

“Kota. Juno. What’s happening?” 

 

Juno flicked through several information tabs on her display screen, tapping and swiping.

“Imperial forces spotted in sector Echo, entering the atmosphere. Twenty six of our artillery cannons have been taken out already.”

 

“Send out X-Wing fighters to push them-” 

 

“No!” Galen interrupted. “They have a Star Class Destroyer. We would be wiped out. It wouldn’t even be a fight. Let them infiltrate.” 

 

“They’re firing at the base!” Juno called, rushing through multiple displays. “We’re infiltrated!” 

 

“Where?” Kota asked urgently. 

 

Juno paused, looking over to Galen. “Holding cells…” 

  
  
  


Galen ran down the long, wide corridor as the sounds of explosions and gunfire echoed throughout the facility. His eyes darted to one side as he approached an interjection at his left, activating his saber and slicing down through an Imperial Storm Trooper as it came in view, toppling to the ground dead. 

Another stumbled back, firing its weapon at him only to have the plasma blast thrown back into it, sending the soldier hurtling across the ground with a crackling hole in the centre of its torso. 

 

“Damn, they’re everywhere.”

 

Galen slammed through a couple doors, entering the containment chamber into Vader's cell. The doors were melted open, the edge of the huge hole in them glowing orange as molten metal dripped down to the ground.

 

_ Shit… _

 

The Jedi turned, unable to react before he was force-pushed back to the other end of the holding cell and into a wall with a mighty boom. 

He groaned out, eyes squeezed shut in pain as footsteps slowly approached. 

Galen opened his eyes, looking at the figure who stood at the entrance to the dark room, which seemed to have a gaping hole in the ceiling with sunlight beaming down from above. 

The figure wore black Sith robes with shimmering metal plating on his shoulders and chest. A sagged hood was hung over his face to conceal it as he pulled out the curved, pointed hilt of his blade. 

 

“Back on Kamino…” Vader's voice trembled as he came into view out from behind the figure.

“I lied when I told you the cloning process had not been successful.” 

 

The hooded figure pulled back the hood, revealing himself to be yet another clone of the deceased Galen Marek. His eyes glowed a fiery reddish yellow as he activated the saber in hand. Its hilt sprung open at the tip, blasting out a wide, thin sword shaped plasma blade, pointed at the end unlike any saber before. 

 

“Your master gave you the opportunity. You threw it away, Jedi.” The Sith clone said with a grim tone.

 

Galen snarled, glaring at him as his fists clenched. “You are the clone of a Jedi.”

 

“So are you.” Vader butted in. “It seems no-one is perfect.” 

 

The Sith clone looked back to Vader, awaiting a command. Vader gave a shallow nod, turning away from them both. “Kill him.” 

Galen struggled, trying to reach his saber’s hilt, which had fallen to the ground, as best he could, only to find it restricted from his reach by the more powerful clone. 

The clone swung his saber back, the plasma burning bright as he prepared to swing at the Jedi. 

 

“Galen!” Kota yelled, rushing into the chamber as he gasped and came to a stop, stumbling back as Vader towered over him with the crimson red hue of the clone’s saber illuminating the space behind him. “No…” 

 

The clone stopped, looking back and sighing. 

 

“General Rahm Kota. Jedi knight and commanding officer of the republic.” Vader announced.

 

“Vader…” Rahm scowled. 

 

“You have a due habit of escaping certain death, even for a skilled Jedi like yourself.” He activated his saber. The ominous hum of his signature weapon flung from his clone’s belt and into his hand as the blood red light cast over him and the Jedi General. “Your friends won’t help you escape me this time.” 

 

Vader lunged in, swinging his blade down and clashing on Kota’s extended green saber. 

“You underestimate the Jedi!” 

 

Vader’s breath trembled through the General like an earthquake as the dark red eyes reflected the sabers’ lights. “I underestimated a Jedi once. Never again!” 

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure!” Kota leapt to the side, around Vader as he lunged to the clone, slashing his blade at him. “Now!” He yelled as Galen fell from the wall, panting. 

 

Galen looked up and reached out, his blade on the ground hurtling into his palm and another springing from Kota’s belt to him. 

The clone lunged at the General, only to be pushed back by the force , landing on the ground before Vader. 

 

“Get up!” The Dark Lord commanded. 

 

Galen struck a foot forwards, striking a stance as he held both hands out with the sabers in grasp, only a couple fingers spread out on each hand as a torrent of lightning erupted from his limbs, directed to the two intruders. “RRRAAAAAHH!” 

 

Kota rushed in again, going to swing at the two of them who were preoccupied with fending off the lightning when a trembled shock rippled through the facility, unbalancing them all. 

Kota and Galen stumbled back as Vader did so as well. A squad of kill troopers coming in from behind as the clone brought himself up, unleashing his own wave of lightning at the two Jedi.

“Damn! Don’t let em get away, boy!” Kota yelled, fending off the flurry of plasma blasts from the troopers’ high caliber blasters while Galen held off the clone’s attack.

 

“Hold them back.” Vader ordered the troopers. “We will be leaving now. I expect you to issue orders for a full retreat after my apprentice and I have evacuate. Understood?” 

 

The trooper nodded, continuing his precise firing at the Jedi to keep him back as the clone of Galen walked backwards, out of the room with Vader as his attack ensued. 

  
  
  


Vader and his apprentice entered the craft as it began to leave the area, lifting into sky with a silent hum of its thrusters and proton elevators. 

 

“VADER!” Galen yelled, running out into the open as he threw his lightsaber towards the white craft, directed to one of its long, extended wings pointing up at a forty-five degree angle.

 

A security defense cannon lifted from a hatch on the side, spinning around and firing several shots before blasting the saber out from the sky, destroying the hilt as it clattered to the ground in a pile of blackened metal.  

Galen ran to the saber, the one he had been temporarily using from Kota as he watched a glowing green aura rising from within the charred disfigured metal chamber. He glanced up to watch the craft zoom into the atmosphere, out of reach before performing a light jump to another quadrant. 

 

Galen stood there. Several rebel soldiers came to him as General Kota stood back in the base, watching from afar, feeling the unmistakable, overwhelming sensation. 

A boiling anger in the Jedi unlike anything he had felt. Vader had escaped him again. The one bit of peace he had ever known was gone. 

What was he to do now?

  
  
  


_ Vader escapes with his secret clone! The battle continues for the Galaxy! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this point, I am still writing the story. I am, however, only a couple chapters from the end and will be done by the new year. meaning there will be a constant uninterrupted flow of content.


	4. The Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, bare in mind this is my take on the extensive universe of Star Wars, so please no bashing me over minor details just to add emphasis to the story. Remember, this is about Galen Marek. Vader's once apprentice.

_Galen sets off to discover a great mystery!_

 

Galen Marek took long, powerful strides through the walkways inside his ship, holding the frame of the doorway as he entered the cockpit of the vessel. 

 

Proxy sat in the co-pilot seat, turning his head almost one hundred and eighty degrees around to look at his master who stood there looking into nothingness. 

“Master? Is something the matter?” He asked, concerningly. 

 

Galen shook his head, brought out of his gaze and into reality, taking steps forwards and slumping down on the thick seat as console lights and displays lit up to his sides and in front of him. 

“Yes. It’s nothing, Proxy…” He paused. 

 

“Sir?” Proxy continued, tilting his head slightly. “You were never the best liar.” 

 

“Sorry…” Galen replied, letting out a distressed sigh. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind. It’s nothing you have to-” 

 

“Have to what, sir?” 

 

Galen glanced down. “Nothing. Sorry.” He found it pointless to consol with Proxy in any matter. Most droids, including Proxy, were unfamiliar to living creatures emotions and feelings. Not being able to fully comprehend them. 

Galen reached forwards and clasped on of the ignition levers, twisting it to the right as the engines of the Rogue Shadow roared up into life and the platform the ship was on began to rise up slowly, the whirring of machinery down below trembling through his body as light splintered down from up above. 

The roof of the hangar bay lifted open like a box, exposing the fresh outer sky. 

Galen reached over to the console and flicked two switches, followed by lifting the hatch that protected a red illuminated button. 

 

“Can I ask sir, where will we be heading?” Proxy asked. 

 

“Somewhere I went before. I sought answers. I left before I could get the most important ones.” 

 

Before they could continue their conversation, he pressed the red button, reaching for a large throttle to his side and thrust it forwards and down. 

The lower thrusters glowed bright blue as the shuttle levitated from the platform. The ship lifted out from the ceiling and into the sky. The rear engines whirred up and hummed louder, releasing an echoing boom as the ship blasted off into the sky, exiting the atmosphere at high speed.  

  
  


_ ~43 minutes later~ _

  
  


Proxy walked into the leisure compartment of the ship with a faint stumble, his droid body having suffered from recent conflicts by the Imperial’s attack. He stood there, looking at Galen who sat at the small round table, flicking through an old, tattered book. 

 

“What is it, Proxy?” Galen asked without so much as a glance to him.

 

Proxy approached, leaning towards him some. “Sir, I wondered as to what material you were reading? I had never seen you as the type for-”

 

“-reading?” Galen interrupted, looking up to him. “I do read.”

 

“I have never observed you doing so.” 

 

“Pay more attention then.” 

 

Proxy arched back up, straight. He continued to look at Galen. “Have I insulted you, sir?” 

 

“No.” He answered, standing up and walking past him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he left the book on the table. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“-Hurt my feelings?” Proxy finished. 

 

Galen looked at him as he returned to the seat he was previously in. 

 

“Believe me, sir, hurting my feeling would be an astonishing feat, were it ever accomplishable.”

 

The Jedi smirked, looking to his book once more. 

 

“What are you reading, may I ask?” 

 

“It’s an old journal. I have no idea who it was written by, and it’s really not very clear.” 

 

Proxy approached closer, reaching for the book and taking it from him gently. Flicking through the pages, his technological eyes shimmered and whizzed from left to right and top to bottom. 

 

“It seems to be from the perspective of someone similar to you.” 

 

“Force sensitive. A Jedi?” 

 

Proxy stopped, closing the book gently and placing it down on the table as he slid it close to Galen. 

“Yes, sir… and no. The one whose journal this is would most certainly be force sensitive. But to be more specific, he seemed to be more like you than the common Jedi, like General Kota. Or the common Sith, like Lord Vader.”

 

“Continue.” Malek persisted, leaning in with a frown as he listened. 

 

“This person, they are ancient. A long forgotten council member of an order back before the Old Republic.” 

 

“The Old Republic?” 

 

“Yes, sir. The knights of the Old Republic were legendary Force users who had passed through the barriers of both Jedi and Sith. In the end, this user was locked away because they could not keep control of the Dark Side within them. The growing of the light increased their sensitivity to the Dark. A problem your… Predecessor had encountered.” 

 

“Unfortunate I can’t talk to them.” 

 

“You would not want to, sir.” Proxy added, turning away to walk towards a maintenance hatch, operating on the console that fed into the infrastructure of the ship’s controls. 

 

“Why would that be? They eventually gave into the dark, doesn't mean they couldn’t have helped.”

 

“Master, he would have used your power against you. Sapping it from your very self, only to take it as his own. He fell into the dark. Unlike Vader or other Sith Lords who were consumed by its influence, this Sith Lord invited it, walking into the dark willingly.” Proxy turned to Galen, the ship humming gently as the engines quietened slightly, slowly. 

“Dark Lord, Darth Revan, was locked away after his immense power proved a threat to the Jedi and Sith. Great Jedi and Sith Lord, Plagueis and his apprentice, Palpatine, temporarily worked together to lock him away. 

“Little is known to this day. As the journal ends abruptly after that.”

 

“Great. What’s your point?” Galen asked, getting up as the two walked through the ship towards the cockpit, approaching their destination.

 

“He donned a legendary name. More a title than anything else. Most wouldn’t react to the name Revan today, but his given name by the Knights of the Old Republic would strike fear into the Emperor of the Empire himself.” 

 

Galen looked to Proxy, placing himself down on the seat as he sighed. “And?” 

 

“I fear, sir. I fear that, with your likeness to him, you will also be corrupted by the evil you currently hold in possession.” Proxy returned to his part of the job as Co-pilot, switching switches and pulling levers as the engines throbbed. 

“I fear, sir… You too, will become Snoke.” 

  
  


_ The legend, lost in time and dust! _

 

**_To be continued!..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go. so yeah, im tweaking details slightly because in this Universe, the events of 'The Force Awakens' and its characters, including all follow up movies from it are non-existent in my one.   
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Knowledge

_Approaching their destination. will Galen finally discover his destiny?_

 

The atmosphere of the planet Galen and Proxy had entered was thick and foggy, like a physical barrier of smoke. Their readings indicated a descent but they couldn't see a thing. The thrusters wheezed, struggling to stabilize in the thick fog. 

 

“Proxy, angle the qrodulators. Make sure we aren't descending too fast.” Galen ordered, flicking a couple switches as he swiveled around on his chair to his left, pulling down a lever and gazing back out the cockpit to the blanket of grey smog. 

 

“Sir-”

 

“Flick those switches. Turn off all secondary stabilizers and interior fixtures. Reroute all power to the-” 

 

“Sir!” 

 

“What?!” He yelled after being interrupted, turning to Proxy swiftly. 

 

The ship was thrown through the air, crashing against the top of thick trees as it tumbled down to the ground, throwing both Proxy and Galen across the cockpit. Sparks and alarms roared through the vessel as Galen struggled to regain his balance before throwing both arms out. 

With a measly grunt, the tumbling ship came to a stand still, motionless as the Jedi held the large ship they stood within midair. 

He panted heavily, looking over to Proxy who was in the middle of bringing himself up. 

 

“You were saying?” 

 

The Droid looked to him. He seemed confused, before standing upright with his good posture and answering. “Sir, we are about to collide with a forest below us, approximately twenty seconds ago.”

 

“And when exactly were you going to tell me this?” He asked abruptly. 

 

“Sir, thirty seconds ago. Had you not stopped me in the middle of my preprogrammed diagnosis of all dangerous matters to the ship, you would have had time to stop our descent and avert all crisis. Shall I relay this situation to Commander Eclipse? Or shall we agree that on future occasion, you should listen to your co-pilot, designed for this and many other procedures to avoid these exact situations, sir?” 

 

Galen looked to him for a moment, gulping before turning away. “Yes. Ok.” 

 

“Very good.” Proxy responded. 

 

Galen sighed, slowly using the Force to lower the ship down through the trees to the planet’s surface. 

 

“All done.” Proxy announced, without warning. 

 

Galen stopped, looking to him wide eyed. “What?” 

 

“Sir, I have relayed the information of our mishap to Commander Eclipse. She had been made aware of the situ-” 

 

Proxy was stopped by the sudden crash of the ship colliding with the ground and a thundering rattle echoing through the vessel. 

 

“Why the hell-” 

 

“You said yes.” 

 

“You were meant to-” 

 

“You did not make your answer specific enough. I assumed you were answering yes for the first option.” 

“Well, how the hell was I-”

 

“When answering yes or no to a multi choice answer, the yes or no is automatically translated as a response the initial option given to you.”

 

“But now she… uhm-” 

 

“Are you embarrassed, sir?” 

 

“NO!” 

 

“I am…” 

 

Galen frowned. “Of what?” 

 

“Of you, sir.” 

 

“Ugh…” Malek sighed, cupping his face in his hand as he turned, walking to the blast door that led out of the ship. “I give up…” 

  
  


~twenty minutes later~

  
  


Galen had walked through the murky swamps of Dagobah for a while, traversing its difficult biome with relative ease before seeing a faint soft glow through the dark. 

Upon approaching it, he found a small hut. About as high as himself with a small, four foot high doorway at his side. 

 

“Hmm…” He wondered to himself, kneeling down on the wet soggy ground as he peered inside.

“Hello?” 

 

“Hello” a voice responded from behind him.

 

“AHH!” Galen spun around, throwing an arm at whoever was behind and VWOOM! Echoing through the swamp as it blew all the trees in the surrounding area away from them. 

 

The little green creature Galen had met on his previous visit to this planet stood there, unaffected by the massive force pulse released from the Jedi in his state of panic. 

 

“Hmm… Well.. Hello then.” The creature said, walking past him and into the hut, now pitch black after all the fire lit lights were blown out. 

 

“Uhm… Who are you? I remember you.” 

 

“Hmm hmm.” It chuckled, working on resetting the lights for the hut as Galen peered in once more. 

 

“Know me, you do not. Know you, I certainly do.” 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

The creature turned to him, holding the curved wooden walking stick in hand as he chuckled to himself. “Yoda. That is my name. Who I am, time will show.” 

 

“I’m-” 

 

“No, you are not.” Galen choked on his own words, stopped mid track. “Malek… is gone. Another man, you are not.” 

 

“Well… uhm.” 

 

“Come in, come in.” Yoda insisted, walking around the corner and into his enclosed kitchen, where a large pot of mixture was boiling softly, with much spilt over the edge and over the black pot’s surface. 

 

“I just need answers.” 

 

“For what are these answers to?” 

 

“I don’t… I, uhm.” 

 

“Before answers are given…” Yoda started, walking back out and towards Galen who was slowly backing away from the hut to let him out. 

“The question, you must be asking.” 

 

Galen thought for a moment, pondering the idea as to why he was even out here. How to kill Vader. How to save his friends. Could he end the war, and how? All he could think of, was how.

He paused, taking in a breath before looking back to Yoda once more. 

 

“Who am I?” He asked. He never knew his Mother, Father, life before the Dark Lord Vader took him. 

 

Yoda sighed, shaking his head slowly. 

 

“Please… Please tell me. I need to know.”

 

Yoda felt deep. His eyes closed as he searched through the boy before him. Light. A brilliant light flowing through his veins and cast over the paths of his life. But an over-looming shadow quickly drew near. Destruction. Chaos. The dark, unending path of a child all too familiar to the Jedi Grand Master. Galen saw it too. The same visions Yoda had tapped into. A brilliant light that was Galen's was quickly swallowed whole by a shearing darkness as the figure of a child stood amidst its torrent of evil. Yoda grunted, taking a step back as the vision of the child stepped forward. A deep, humming breathing stretched out around him, like massive hands clasping against his head as piercing black eyes looked deep into him. This wasn’t Galen. This wasn’t him. But at the same time, it was. 

 

Yoda gasped out, stumbling back and colliding with a chair as he panted heavily. “Impossible, it is. Wrong, we could not be!” 

 

Galen stumbled back in a similar response, bringing himself up quickly and turning around. 

He froze. Stiff and still as a figure stood there, looking to him. 

The figure was translucent. Glowing blue with light and flowing with force as Yoda hobbled out from the hut, looking at the visage. 

 

“You are here.” Yoda announced. 

 

Galen looked to the man, his face hidden under a sagged robe and hood as he slowly drew it back over himself. 

 

“F-Father…” Galen muttered, once again seeing the ghost of his father before his very eyes. 

 

“Galen…” Kento Malek said solemnly. “It is time. Time I let you know.” 

 

Yoda closed his eyes, knowing all too well the truth as Galen leaned in, surprised more than anything. 

 

“Your mother. The one who with me, conceived you. Shmi Skywalker. Your mother… and parent to your brother…” 

  
  
  


_ “Anakin Skywalker…” _

 

**_To be continued!..._ **


	6. Plans to assault

_ Marek returns to the rebel base. What is their plan of attack? _

 

The blast doors whizzed open to the main control deck as the Jedi strode in with a powerful pace. Both General Kota and Commander Eclipse looked to him with an intriguing expression as the Jedi stopped in his tracks, knowing his friends were expecting an update to his journey into the unknown. 

“Well, boy. Did you finally find what you were looking for, on your path of self discovery?” Kota asked in a rather sarcastic manner. 

Juno glanced to him before stepping up to Galen, placing a hand softly on his shoulder. “Galen. Are you alright?” She asked, feeling an uneasy energy coming from him. 

The Jedi looked from one to the other as Proxy came in. In his hand was the tattered book Galen had been reading on the ship, torn and shredded like a wild animal had gotten to it. Galen sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head down. 

  
  


_ ~Back on Dagobah~ _

  
  


“Your mother, Shmi Skywalker. Your mother, and parent to your brother… Anakin Skywalker.” 

Galen frowned. He was confused, as these names meant very little to him. “I don’t get it. Who are they?” 

His father sighed, his hand against the side of his head as he smoothed back the hair at his sides, trying to think of the best way to answer his son’s confusion. 

“Confusing, this is.” Yoda came in with, stepping up. His demeanor had changed. What once seemed to be a normal creature of very little, now one of wisdom and power. His facial expression. His stance. His walk. Like there was a more noticeable power within him that throbbed through the very surroundings they were in. 

“A dilemma, the Council of Jedi could not foresee.” 

“You’re talking in riddles. Enough! What are you going on about!?” 

“Anakin Skywalker…” His father started. “He was a central point to one of the great prophecies. A child, strong with the force, would bring down the most powerful of Sith and bring peace to the Galaxy.” 

“Well, where is he?” Galen asked, intrigued. 

“Gone. We were wrong about the prophecy.” 

“Wrong, we were not…” Yoda grunted as he turned to Kento, the man gazing down at him with a confused look. “Only who… were we wrong.” 

“Galen, my boy.” Kento said, looking to his child once more. “Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi Council. Corrupted by the darkness within him by the Sith Supreme lord, Darth Sidious. His master, Obi Wan Kenobi, defeated him in battle but it was not enough. The once destined child was lost too far in the dark side of the force.” 

“Torn. Twisted and crippled. Reshaped, he was. Rebuilt, a physical image of the empire, he became…. Your previous Master. Your father’s killer. Your nemesis. The one whose prophecy, we believed it spoke of.” 

“Vader…” Galen muttered. His fists clenched as he struggled to contain his anger. He hadn’t even comprehended the hard bit of truth he was just given. His mother… also the mother to Anakin. Jedi turned dark. Became Darth Vader. 

“He’s… my brother…” 

Both Yoda and Kento nodded softly in response. They knew what this meant. A family. Family that was still alive was terrorising the Galaxy. A fuel for his hatred. A weakness to stop him. How could he face him now, knowing who they were?

  
  


_ ~Rebel base, now~ _

  
  


“My god… Vader… is your older brother?” Kota said with a gasp. 

“What do we do?” Juno asked, looking to Galen with a concerned expression. 

The Jedi thought for a moment. It felt like ages for the commander, general and soldiers all around. They could feel the confusion within him. But even more, the hatred. The over flowing essence of destruction flowing from him which made the room itself feel like it would implode any second. His fists were clenched. Thinking about it any more worried General Kota as to what would happen. 

“Boy-” 

“We kill them.” Galen interrupted. “We destroy them all.” He continued, his fists tight as he clenched his teeth. 

“How? Vader… The Emperor… The entire Empire?” Kota asked. He knew the Jedi was angry and ready to charge in head first. He knew it was a stupid thing to do. But…

“And the clone. The one of you Vader now owns. What about that?” Juno asked, concerned for him and feeling the same way as the General. 

“We can wait, and plan. But if we wait any longer, the Empire will return and we won’t stand a chance.” Galen looked up at them. “Our only hope is to surprise them. Attack sooner than they could ever anticipate. Catch them off guard before they can plan anything themselves.” 

Galen turned, walking out when Juno reached out, clasping his shoulder. “Galen… You can’t hope to stop them all alone. All three of them?” 

He stopped. Not even giving a glance back as Kota looked to them. “I have to… I’m the only one who can. It’s destined.” He turned, looking at Kota as the General nodded. 

“Only a Skywalker can defeat a Skywalker. Like the old destiny foretold.” 

Galen nodded, glancing to Juno. She gave a single nod, looking over to one of her officers. “Battle stations!” 

  
  
  


_ And so it begins. The final battle for the sake of the Galaxy! _

**_To be continued!_ **


	7. Above all odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas everyone from Myself and Vanemis!
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

_Facing the empire on their grounds_

 

“Echo niner niner, we are in view of the Imperial Death Star, Central command, do you copy?” The pilot asked, piloting his recon X-wing fighter with a small patrol of fighters around him. He tapped the mic again, looking down to it. “Repeat, This is Echo niner niner, we have sightings. Central command, do you-” 

 

“Yes, this is Central command, Juno Eclipse, we read you loud and clear. Initial battle fleet coming out of lightspeed.” Juno responded though the communication relay. 

 

BOOM! An echo sounded through the void as three battle class republic cruiser came out of hyperspace, along with a huge battalion of X-wing fighters. 

 

“Red leader, coming in.” 

 

“Blue leader, we are here.” 

 

“Yellow leader, going in.” 

 

The fleet of X-wings split off in three directions, all units following their leaders as they moved towards two Imperial class Star Destroyers. 

  
  
  


“Sir, Rebel fighters and battle cruisers coming towards us.” One of the Imperial officers yelled to his captain, who looked out through the observation deck on the Destroyer he was on. 

 

“Send out the Tie fighters, now! 

  
~  
  


Blast doors whooshed open on the wide deck of the ship as The Emperor slowly walked his way up the main catwalk towards the General. “General Tarkin.” 

 

Tarkin turned, his long, aged face looking to his supreme leader. “Yes… It seems the fleet have come under some rather… difficult circumstances. A rebel fleet, led by two battle cruisers have assaulted them head on and are apparently, from what they describe, making their main efforts to attack the Death Star.” 

He paused, looking back out the observation window at the vast asteroid field beyond them. “Your orders, Emperor?”

 

Palpatine grinned, his grotesque face wrinkled and sagged as his eyes burned yellow. 

  
~  
  


“Kota, come on!” Galen called, ushering the general into the Rogue Shadow before whirring up the proton engines again, the hangar of the ship they were in rattled as many other battle ships prepared themselves for liftoff around them. 

 

“Yes, yes, I’m here. I don’t need rushing.” 

 

“You could have fooled me.” Galen said with a chuckle. 

 

“Was that some sort of attempt at humor?” Kota asked, grinning at him as he sat in the co-pilot seat. 

 

“An attempt, surely, at most.” Proxy added from the back of the cockpit.

 

“Proxy, not funny.” 

 

“Funny…” Proxy continued, fiddling with controls to arm the main weapons of the ship. “I seem to recall you being the one who taught me what humor was, correct?”

  
  


“Red leader, we need support! Tie fighter resistance is too strong!” Pilot Echo twelve called, yanking back the throttle as his fighter arched back on itself to avoid fire from two Tie fighters, finding himself flying right towards a group of three fighters as he pulled the steering lever to the side, dodging them as both teams of Imperial fighters destroyed themselves in a barrage of explosions and plasma discharge. “Damn these bastards. They never let up!” 

 

With a crackle and boom, a larger battalion of rebel ships roared out from hyperspace, many more X-wings, Y-wings and battle cruisers, along with a huge command vessel made their way towards the two Star Destroyers. 

 

Galen pressed the ignition button, pushing the throttle forwards as the Rogue Shadow blasted out from the battle cruiser they were in, along with many other Y-wings with them. 

 

“Now, boy. Bring down those Destroyers!” Kota yelled. 

 

Galen glared, looking at the surroundings of rebel and Imperial ships in battle, the space between them and the star Destroyers clustered with whizzing ships and rubbled remains of the destroyed. 

 

“I can’t. I won’t be able to do it while they’re active.” 

 

“Why not?!” The General demanded.

 

“The top one is moving still! I could end up destroying us too!” He yelled back, throwing his face down into the palm of his hand. 

 

Kota looked at the anxious man for a second before letting out a sigh and groaning. “Ugh…” He reached for the communication unit, relaying orders to the rebel fleet. 

“This is General kota. Take out the control deck of the uppermost Star Destroyer. I repeat, take out the- zzt!” He flinched as the high pitched zap sounded in his ear, causing his head to jerk away in response. “The hell?! Damn it!” 

 

Echo twelve tapped the side of his helmet roughly, whacking the earpiece after hearing Kota’s voice crackling out midway. “Dang… Those first generation Imperial ships never hold up a good communication.” 

 

Galen looked to Kota, who was frantically smashing the mic piece against the wall in frustration. 

 

“You know, perhaps this is a good time to mention I hadn’t fixed the satellite beacon yet.” Proxy said, hiding himself in the back as Kota glared over to him. The fact that Kota was blind with no eyes seemed not to hinder the effect it gave. 

 

Echo twelve turned his ship around, keeping an eye on his monitor showing a group of Tie Fighters following him a fair distance behind, firing blasters as they scuffed and skimmed the surface of the ship’s hull and wings. 

“Oh, bugger off!” He yelled, gulping as he saw the Star Destroyed dead ahead of him. 

 

Before the pilot could respond, a Tie fighter zoomed in from above, firing down at him and blasting the cockpit with several shots, blowing a sizable hole in the cockpit as the temperature within quickly declined. 

“No! Shit no!” He yelled, panicking as he reached for the throttle, everything quickly freezing over as the lights twitched. 

  
  


“Take out the Destroyers, now!” Kota yelled to Galen, grabbing him by the arm. 

 

Galen looked onward still. He knew he could, but the only thing holding him back was Juno, positioned in the main command ship above him, well within the range the Star Destroyer’s destruction could reach. With it’s engines still on, bringing it down would cause a most probable collision with her ship. He could, but he wouldn’t. 

  
  


Echo twelve took in a breath, his ship jolted harshly as a bright green blast from the Destroyer tore off the left wings of the ship and flames arched over him, the engines burning up as they coughed and wheezed, struggling. 

 

_ “Take out the control deck of the uppermost Star Destroyer”  _

 

He sighed, weakly grasping the ignition throttle, his joints stiffening as the bitter, thick pain of the harshness of space enveloped him. His visor covered over, obscuring his vision as his other hand hastily ripped the helmet off from his head. White, crackled ice crawled over his head and face as his eyes struggled to stay open. Lights of blue, red and green clouded his vision as a blanket of fiery inferno swallowed him up. 

  
  


The fleet watched as the pilots’ ship, while spewing sparks and flames, collided with the main deck of the Destroyer, causing the majority of the ship to malfunction as it slowly descended downwards. 

 

General Rahm Kota looked onwards, frowning as he crossed his arms, hearing the boom of the explosion. “Well… Seems there are still some reliable pilots out there.” 

Galen sighed, reaching out as he gripping the ship with The Force, clenching his hands like menacing claws as he swung his arms down, throwing the Destroyer down into the lower ship. A bright light filled the area as flames and plasma bellowed out in all directions. The Destroyer below, crumbling in two as the upper one engulfed it in fiery mass. 

The Jedi gasped, thrown back against his seat as he panted lightly. It wasn't the first time he had been using his power to manipulate a Star Destroyer into being pulled down. Yet this time, the lack of engines running the machine made it far more easier. 

 

“Go, go, go!!” Kota yelled into the comms unit, now with the connection reestablished after the Destroyers’ being taken out. “Go to the Death Star. concentrate fire on the main barrier of auxiliary cannons. Give us a window to get in there with our squadron!” 

 

“Red leader, copy that!” 

 

“Yellow leader, roger!” 

 

“Blue leader here, my men will surround your ship, sir. Let’s show them how to fight!” 

 

Galen smirked, looking up and to the side out of the cockpit window at the overhanging command vessel above them, with Juno Eclipse at the helm. 

 

Kota placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding slightly. “Let’s go.” He went back to his comms unit. “Yellow leader, we still have Tie fighters ahead, flank them!”

 

“Yes, sir. May the force be-” 

 

Galen, Kota and Proxy jumped from their seats, the echoing scream of proton blasts rocketed over them as a barrage of green plasma tore through the side of the main command ship, tearing off the back end and disabling its thrusters completely as the whole structure began to drift off to the side uncontrollably. 

 

“JUNO!” Galen yelled, grabbing the main stick to the throttle. 

 

“No, boy!” Kota yelled, grabbing his arm as they looked over to the other side, a massive shadow looming over them as the mother of all ships came within sight. “My god…” 

  
~  
  


Tarkin stood at the bridge of the SSD Executor, the largest Star Destroyer ever built and masterpiece of the Imperial battle fleet. The Emperor walked through the door leading out of the observation deck when Tarkin looked back over his shoulder. “Lord?” 

 

Palpatine looked back, a smug grin on his face. “What?” He asked abruptly. 

 

“You will be taking your vessel to the Death Star, yes?” 

 

“Correct.” He responded with a click in his voice. “Destroy the rebel fleet and report back to me. Disable their battle fleet and burn them up. I entrust you this goal.” He turned, beginning to walk off. “Do not disappoint me, General.” 

 

Tarkin smirked, turning around to look back out the window as the flurry of green plasma showered the rebel fleet. He turned to the lieutenant at his side who was working at his console. 

 

“Contact Lord Vader.” He glared back out the window. “Tell him… The time to fire the Death Star is now.” 

  
  
  


_ The Empire won’t let up. Their power is unending! _

 

**_To be continued!..._ **


	8. Fate

_The rebel fleet is under extreme fire! what now?_

 

BRR! BRR!! BRR!!!

 

“Battle station! Cover port side! Hangar, main barracks and sectors A14 through to C43!” 

A terrified voice yelled over the comms channel for the main control ship. 

 

Soldiers rushed down corridors of the main control vessel as holes were blasted into its side. Metal tearing open and blasting men out into the void of space as the thrusters on the back of the ship combusted, erupting into flames as Galen launched up from his seat. 

 

“NO!” 

  
  


_ ~Aboard the Death Star~ _

  
  


Vader stood at the bridge, his arms folded in front of himself as he overlooked the destruction the SSD Executor brought upon the rebellion. 

 

“Lord, orders from General Tarkin have come in. They are for you!” An Imperial officer called as he approached Vader. 

 

The black giant turned, stretching an arm out and holding his hand open, not saying a word as his trembling, deep breath filled the station. 

The Officer handed Vader a data pad, exiting the room the way he came in as Vader turned back around, looking to it as a screen displayed the orders. “Activate the weapon. Target the Rebel fleet.” 

 

The dark lord continued to look at the fleet, engulfed in destruction but still fighting strong as he questioned the purpose of firing the Death Star at such a moment. 

 

“You have been given your orders… Vader.” An elderly, raspy voice exclaimed from behind him, approaching slowly. “You would be wise as to follow them.” 

 

Vader turned, seeing the Emperor standing there with a smug grin on his face. 

 

“You are here. I was not expecting-” 

 

“I would have found my presence here to be expected, given the situation.” Palpatine interrupted. “Or are you too concerned with your little apprentice that you managed to let something as simple as that slip your senses, Lord Vader?”

 

Vader did not respond immediately, looking at his master before taking a sharp breath in. “No, my master. Please, forgive me.” 

 

“Were it so easy…” 

 

“My lord, the Death Star is priming up, we are ready to fire.” A random officer informed them.

 

“Set ignition for a single core projection.” The Emperor ordered, not even giving the man speaking a glance. “We wouldn't want to accidentally have our own men caught up in the blast.” 

 

“My lord.” Vader said, confused at his master’s sudden empathy towards simple soldiers of the Empire. 

 

“Does that surprise you? That I work solely to benefit the Empire, rather than have it suffer any further?”

 

“What do you-” 

 

Palpatine struck out, Force pushing Vader back against the observation window with a sudden loud thud. All the Imperials in the room froze still, not even a peep as they all watched Vader struggle against the wall, held there, powerless against the Emperor's’ will. 

 

“You have endangered the Empire far more than any Jedi ever could. You cowered in the shadows, plotting to kill me when you found that perfect instrument, the Apprentice.” He released Vader, letting him fall to one knee before forcing him once again, against the wall.

“You failed to hold him in line! Like your previous Apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, you failed in your job. Your first apprentice abandoned the Jedi, and this one abandoned the Sith.”

Palpatine snarled, lunging both hands out as a hurricane of lightning engulfed Vader, screams of pain echoing from him.

“Because of you, that boy was the reason we even have a Rebellion trying to stop us! Then you went and created a clone. A clone who has chosen the same path as the original!” He stopped, letting Vader fall and pant heavily in pain, his breathing apparatus struggling. 

 

Palpatine looked out the window as trails of smoke rose up from Vader. “Fire.” 

  
~  
  


Galen was looking at the main control ship as its secondary thrusters and engines struggled to hold the ship under control. 

 

“We need to take that Destroyer out!!” Kota yelled into the comms device. 

 

They both froze, a green hue painting over them all as a blistering light shone from the Death Star towards them. The separate beams of its massive disc forming up at the center, readying to fire. 

 

“EVERYONE SCATTER!!!” Kota yelled, rushing to his co-pilot seat as he primed up the Rogue Shadow’s thrusters to evasive action. 

 

“NO! We won’t be able to get away.”

 

“Shut up! We will light jump if need be!” 

 

“Kota! What about Juno?!” Galen persisted. 

 

Kota groaned through his teeth. On a normal basis, Juno’s ship would easily be able to jump away, but in its current conditions, there was just no way. And he knew, if Juno wasn't going, neither was Galen, so neither was he. 

 

“Well, what do you suppose we do? The fleet has scattered, we got battle cruisers on our left and the control ship on our right… OH! I got it! Move the Destroyer into its path!” 

 

Galen slumped to the side, thinking thoroughly with no avail. “No, that won’t work. The beam would pierce through it and destroy us too.”

 

“So we can’t stop it? What then?!” 

 

“Move out the way!” Proxy yelled, attracting both the men’s attention as the droid tore a metal panel from the wall, exposing the inner circuitry and taking out a cluster of wires, shutting off the ship’s main alarms. 

 

Both Galen and Kota glanced to him, quiet as the robot looked at them. “What?” he asked, the boomed scream of another explosion rocking through their vessel as the SSD continued its barrage of plasma fire. “The alarms were stopping me from thinking.” 

 

“Move the Death Star!” Kota exclaimed, grabbing Galen’s shoulders. “Move the space stations so it fires at the Destroyer!” 

 

Galen was bewildered for a moment, trying to contemplate this action when he shook his head, realising he had little to no time to think about what was happening. 

Instead, he stood up, thrusting both arms out and closing his eyes as he clasped his hands inwards. 

 

~

 

“You were a coward. You always betrayed those who meant only good for you. Weak. You are weak, Vader” Palpatine taunted, chuckling as he stood over the Dark Lord’s body. “Get-” 

 

The whole station trembled, jolting and throwing the Emperor down into his backside along with Vader down from one knee. Computer consoles shattered and metal structuring fractured as both the Sith Lords felt the very foundations of the Death Star tremble and quake. 

 

“What is that?!” A random Stormtrooper called from nearby. Multiple other soldiers and officers muttered and moved around in panic. Never before had anyone felt the Death Star under such impact before. 

 

“Impossible…” Vader muttered, feeling a very familiar presence. 

 

“The boy…” Palpatine snarled. 

 

“Commander Wickstrom, cancel the Death Star’s firing, now!” Vader yelled, clambering up as fast as he could. 

 

“Sir, I can’t, the communications relay to- Geeh!” He cried, thrown back into the monitors behind him in a burst of sparks and metal. 

 

“No…” Palpatine walked to the window, watching what looked like the entire fleet of Rebellion ships and the SSD move anti-clockwise in front of him. He knew he could have informed Tarkin in time, if it weren’t for the relay comms being taken out, surely by the work of the same Jedi moving the Death Star. All he could do… was wait. 

 

“Sir!” An officer called as he walked up to Tarkin, who was busy watching the rebel fleet burn and scatter in the best efforts they could, which wasn't much to say the least. 

 

“Yes? I do believe you are interrupting a rather enjoyable scene for me.” 

 

“Sir, the Death Star… I-It’s…” He stuttered, seeing Tarkin’s face fall flat of emotion. 

 

Tarkin turned back around, watching the fleet as a green light began to quickly crawl over them. 

“Well… That was unexpected.” 

~  
  


“We’re all going to die!!!” Proxy screamed in agony.

 

The Death Star fired, a blistered low pitched hum trembled through the void as the bright beam sliced through the SSD, splitting it clean in two before bellowing out in a massive cloud of flames and plasma discharge. 

 

“GO! Assault the Death Star, NOOOOW!!” General Kota yelled to his troops, the fleet of battlecruisers staying behind him while a platoon of X-wings and Y-wings moved on ahead of them. 

 

~

 

Vader walked out from two large sliding doors, his steps large and heavy as he walked out into the huge open docking bay where the army of Rebel ships circled outside, covering the entrance as the Rogue Shadow made its landing in the very center of the bay. 

 

_ “You know what to do, Lord Vader?”  _

 

_ “Yes, My master…”  _

 

Vader clenched his fists closed, watching as the side of the ship opened up and a ramp extended itself out and down to the ground, steam and fog covering the entrance as a figure slowly made its way out and into view. 

 

“Welcome home, My apprentice.” 

  
  
  


_ Galen finally confront his creator once again. The battle for the Galaxy ensues! _

 

**_To be continued!.._ **


	9. A bounty on all our heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over half way through the fanfic. hope you are all finding it enjoyable. i loved this chapter, personally.

_Galen finally boards the Death Star once again_

 

“You are here… at last… My Apprentice.” Vader grumbled under his breath, fists tightly clenched to his sides as he took a couple steps forwards, watching as the hatch opened slowly and revealed the cloaked Jedi standing atop the steam covered ramp, lightsaber hilt in hand as they both stared each other down. 

 

“A foolish decision, stepping within this place again. You can’t hope to take on the entire army that awaits you in here, can you?” Vader asked with curiosity in his voice, hoping to understand the boy’s intentions here. 

 

“I’m not here to fight your soldiers… I’m not here to fight you…” 

 

“Then you will not find a purpose here.” 

 

“I’ve come to end you all. You, the Emperor, the Empire. All of it. It ends today!” Galen exclaimed, thrusting the two saber hilts out as the blue blades sparked out from the openings, humming and casting their light across the reflective ground. Anger filled his face as he ran towards Vader, lunging a hand outwards and throwing a saber to his enemy like a spear, splitting through the air and hurtling towards the Dark Lord.    
  
Vader swung an arm out, the blue saber halting mid air before being turned off and the hilt pulled into his grasp as he looked it over. “Hm…” He scoffed, looking to Galen as the Jedi continued his approach, raising up the blade and preparing to strike. 

 

Kota looked onwards from the cockpit, watching the Jedi close the gap between himself and The Sith Lord quickly. “Dammit, boy…” 

  
  


Vader slid the hilt of Galen’s saber to his side, raising his free hand and stopping the Jedi, a vice grip all around him as he began to choke the Jedi, lifting him from the ground.

“Your efforts are amusing at best. You Jedi and your Republic have had the spotlight in this Galaxy long enough.” 

Vader raised the Jedi more, walking to the side as he moved his previous apprentice to a large vent on the wall, seeing it open within an instant as the suspended body approached it, a rotten, putrid smell bellowing from its darkened interior.

“Your light will perish. I will kill the Emperor and I WILL take the power that is rightfully mine. I am destined to rule this Galaxy and neither the Emperor nor some boy from Kashyyyk will get in my way!” 

 

Galen struggled, writhing as he snarled at his once master, the face of the Sith a thing of nightmares for him now.    
He stopped, glancing over as he heard the engines of the Rogue Shadow hum into life. The ship lifted from the deck and quickly retreated from the Death Star as it blasted off into deep space without any warning. 

“KOTA!!!” Galen yelled, his voice cracking. 

 

“Your friends abandon you. As does your light. Now… Die…” Vader said with a grimace as he flung the Jedi down the hole, a clattering as parts of his armour and the lightsaber hilt hurtled down the narrow metal shoot along with him. 

  
~  
  


Galen crashed down into a deep, wet, thick sloppy mess with sharp crooked metal beams and plates, along with all sorts of discarded rubbish filling the dark, stagnant area. 

 

_ Damn it… Trash shoot. Really?... _

 

From his time as Vader’s apprentice, he had become fully aware of the Death Star’s layout. This massive machine, while having to keep to a low profile, he was still able to explore and name it a home, amongst other things. 

 

Crack and creak echoed through the chamber as a booming sound, accompanied with loud metal scraping filled the Jedi’s ears as the two furthest walls began to close in, causing all waste material, liquid and rubbish to condense, rising up and lifting the Jedi to the ceiling. 

 

_ Crap!... Crap, crap, crap!  _

 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Galen grumbled, taking in a deep breath before plunging down beneath the surface of the thick, murky filth he was floating in. 

 

The walls continued to close, closer and closer when a sudden pulse forced both walls to jolt, stopping in their paths as the mechanisms that drove them rattled and shook. The water glowed brighter and brighter as a light wavered from deep within, Galen curled into a ball as a sphere of unseeable energy swirled around him, encasing him is a silent power. 

 

_ Sir, what are Lord Vader’s orders? _

 

_ You believe Vader is your ally? He will deceive you, boy! _

 

_ You have done well, my apprentice… _

 

_ I thought you cared… I thought I mattered… _

 

_ The Empire is what curses this Galaxy too. And you fuel them. _

 

_ For as long as she lives… I will always control you… _

 

_ Juno... _

 

_ Juno... _

 

_ Juno… _

 

_ Galen… _

 

_ I… _

 

_ Lo-... _

 

The image of Juno’s command ship being shot at flashed across his mind. The image of Vader throwing Juno out the window on Kamino followed after. Then lastly, the image of Juno coughing on her own words at the blade of Vader’s saber, falling to the ground as yet another image flashed before him, like all the others before that had come to tuition. 

 

“JUNO!!!” Galen yelled, throwing both arms out as the unending power of the Force within him blew every side of the trash compactor open, blowing it apart in all directions as the trash and fluids spewed outwards. Corridors and maintenance shafts that lay outside the boundaries of the compactor were torn apart, shredded and crumpled along with numerous bodies of Imperials and Stormtroopers scattered the area. 

 

~

 

Several corridors away, towards the main control center of the Death Star’s weapon system, a cloaked figure stood, waiting as footsteps approached from behind. 

 

“YOU!” Galen yelled, his saber humming as the two halves of the door fell to the ground, sliced from top to bottom diagonally, glowing bright where they were cut. 

 

The figure turned, peeling back the hood on his head as a helmet, much like that of the old Clone Troopers, was revealed, green being its main colour, his armour and clothing a similar match with a jetpack attached to his back. 

 

“Bounty Hunter…” Galen glared, clenching his fists, still not used to having only one saber at this point. 

 

The Hunter pulled away the cloak, taking a couple steps back. He had come here in refuge after hearing of the Rebels attack on the Death Star. He had heard Galen’s escape from the trash compactor and knew it was no coincidence he was placed in a location so close to where that was. He knew what his purpose was from Vader. A diversion. A distraction to buy time and Galen knew this just as much. 

 

“The Name’s Boba. Boba Fett.” 

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Not very Jedi-like. Jedi show honor to their opponents.” 

 

Galen scoffed. “Jedi show honor to opponents rivaling their own skill. All you Bounty Hunters are the same, I hear. Kota used to deal with you guys all the time. You fight with cheap tricks and sneaky weapons. You neither fight fair or with honor. You’re scum.” He smirked, tilting his head. “Not so surprising someone like you would be hired by Vader… or a creature like Jabba, worst scum of them all. I’m sure you two got on very well. Low standards, high pay, low dignity.” 

 

“If you can survive my scum-skills, then you can comment on them!” Boba told him, his thumb clicking a button on his other wrist quickly as a faint bleep sounded within the gridded walls to Galen’s side, roughly ten feet away. 

 

_ Shit! _

 

Galen threw his arm up, hoping to lessen the force of the explosion as it erupted from the wall, illuminating the dark room in a fiery haze. The Jedi was shunted back into the opposite wall, sunk into its surface from the force of the blast that he was unable to fully stop. 

The Bounty Hunter reached to his right side, handling a black box that he quickly attached to his forearm, aiming it at Galen as a wire fired from the front and back end of the box. 

The wire wrapped around Galen’s ankle, tightening as the other end blasted out the large window far behind Boba, soaring through the large, cylindrical chamber, easily a few dozen yards from one end to the other. The wire flew across the width of the bottomless pit, attaching to the far end as the box detached from the man’s arms, beginning to reel in the wires from both ends at an extreme speed. Galen gasped, yanked from his position on the ground as he scrambled across the smooth surface and past Boba. 

 

The bottomless, circular pit was filled with glass pipes, all flowing with the familiar glowing green energy that made up the powerful world destroying beam the space station fired. 

Galen grunted as he tried to see where he was going, pulled through the air as he struggled to regain any footing whatsoever. He gripped his saber tightly, feeling the cord wrapped around his ankle and he swung, slicing the wire and falling through the air, downwards. He landed atop one of the large glass pipes, the surface trembling with a deep hum as his feet stomped onto its surface. 

 

He could feel the pure energy coming from the green plasma within it, mere inches from his feet. All the planets destroyed to get this weapon… All the planets yet to be destroyed because of it. All because of the Empire’s lust for dominance. 

 

“Damn Bounty Hunter…” Galen looked back up to the shattered window he was pulled through, seeing the armoured man standing there as he went to climb out. “Nuh uh!” He reached out, grabbing the hunter with the Force and pulling him out the window, the top of the frame cracking against his head as he was pulled down through the air. 

 

“Geh!” Boba grunted, unhooking his blaster from the belt on his side and pointing it at him, firing multiple shots towards him. 

 

Galen released his grip on him, letting him fall down as he deflected the bolts of plasma into the sides of the chamber as to not shatter the glass piping with burning energy coursing through them. Boba levitated in the air, his jetpack vents igniting and a faint, pointed flame protruding from the three exhausts on the bottom as he floated from side to side. 

 

“Yer pretty quick, Jedi. You live up to your bounty.”

 

“My bounty?” 

 

“You don’t think someone of your name wouldn’t have rounded up a sum? You got a pretty price on your head. Say… a couple trillion credits. More or less.” He paused, lowering down to the glass pipe, several yards from Galen as he holstered the blaster back to his side. “Funny though. All bounties have a dead or alive option. You’re just too dangerous to have alive kid. Sorry.” 

 

He reached behind himself, gripping something on the back of his belt as he used his other hand to pull off the heavy helmet, revealing his aged, scared face. Battle worn with a dark burn mark over his left eye. “My father wasn’t prepared when facing a Jedi. I won’t be making that mistake.” 

 

Galen continued to look, awaiting his foe’s next move when the humming blast of a lightsaber erupted from behind the Hunter. A crimson blade, bleeding light over the glass and around from behind him as he slowly brought it around to his front. His hand clasped around a metal plate on the front of his belt, fragments of metal couplings linking around his fingers and hand, raising it up as a blue hue lingered around the hand.  

 

“You know… when I stole Juno from the command ship back a couple months ago, which led you back to Kamino, I distinctly remember leaving a scar nice long scar up the length of her back. A nice little reminder for when you next see her dead, lifeless corpse, floating in space, frozen and frigid.” 

 

Galen lunged out, screaming at the top of his lunges as he slashed the saber at Boba, only to be stopped as the Bounty Hunter raised the metal coated hand, glowing blue as a similar sensation to that of the Force overcame him, holding him here in stasis. 

The Jedi was confused. He knew this man hadn’t the capability to access the force, but what was this?!

 

“Vader made security measures. This device that I was able to use on you if the time ever came. You’re a clone, remember. A creation from technology and frozen cells. There is machinery inside you, helping you to be more resilient. This glove, allows me to take advantage of the metal inside you. Why do you think Vader was always one step ahead of you? Why he knew where your command ship was. Where your rebel base was located in which you hid Vader? You’re not only a clone. You’re a cyborg. A machine. Just like Vader.” 

 

“You’re a scum!” Galen grumbled, gritting through his teeth as he felt the cold grip of Boba’s device, trembling through his body, clasping the metal framing that plastered his skeleton.

“I’ll… kill you!” 

 

“Not likely!” Boba said with a straight face, pulling his arm and the Jedi back before lunging it out, throwing the Jedi back across the length of the pipe and into the hard, cold, metal wall with a crumpling boom. 

 

Galen cried out, groaning as he gritted his teeth more, clenching his fists as he looked up at Boba, who was slowly walking forwards, stepping over his tattered helmet which lay on the ground, coming closer, the simple red saber in hand as he waved it side to side. He approached Galen, raising the blade when he dodged to the side, hearing the ignition of a saber from behind as Galen’s hilt rocketed out from within the helmet where he had managed to hide it. 

 

Galen grabbed the blade, pointing it out to Boba as he was released from the grip, clanging to the ground as he glared the Hunter down. 

 

“Impressive. Dropping the hilt in the helmet when I pulled you towards me. Not too shabby. Persistent, I’ll give you that.”

 

“RAGH!” Galen yelled, firing lightening at the Bounty Hunter, reflected off the surface of his saber by his natural quick reflexes, shattering the glass surface beneath both their feet. 

 

They fell down, tumbling onto all fours on the hard walkway along the bottom of the pipe used for travel when the pipe wasn't being used for the weapon. It was hot, still humming with the overwhelming energy as Galen quickly got up, reigniting his saber as he went to slash at his enemy. Boba’s instincts kicked in as he gripped the handle of his blaster, swinging it up and firing, clipping the side of the Jedi’s thigh as he cried out through his gritted teeth, stumbling back and missing Boba by quite some distance. 

 

“Cheap move, but it works.” Boba flaunted, getting up as he holstered the gun at his side once again, reigniting the red saber and holding it out. “You aren’t gonna go down easy, huh? Guess I was stupid to think so.” 

 

“You really want everyone to suffer? You want the galaxy to be held prisoners by the Empire? You must have some good in you, to see where the good ends and the bad starts?!” Galen persisted, trying to get through to the man. 

 

Boba stopped, not used to this tone of language. “I don’t care about good or bad. I never have. My father tried to live his own good. The good that would keep him and his friends alive and a Jedi killed him for it.”

 

“What about you? Wouldn’t you honor your father?” 

 

“I honor the person willing to pay the most.” He said with a smirk. “And either way, weren’t you the one saying people like me had no honor?” 

 

Galen sighed, raising his blue saber once more as Boba did the same. Both of them looked each other over, eyes glared when without a warning, Boba launched forwards, using the propulsion of his jetpack to accelerate as he swung at the Jedi. 

The Jedi arched his blade, clashing against the crimson saber, sparks and light splintering left and right as they battled for control in the clash. Galen had the upper hand in saber combat however, pushing Boba away and regaining his stance. 

 

“Die!!” Boba yelled, firing his blaster once again, only to have the bolts Force Pushed back towards him, one bolt sinking into his lower left hip and the other into his left shoulder, bringing him down on one knee. 

 

Galen jumped in, only to have Boba throw his gloved hand out, trying to Force Push him back as Galen did the same in return, Force Pushing the Bounty Hunter with his own free hand. Both of them grunted, straining as Boba got up on two feet. 

 

“The time of the Jedi… is over.” Boba grinned, a small launcher rising up over his shoulder as the dark barrel stared into Galen’s soul, the rocket blasting out from it at high speed, screaming forwards. 

 

The Jedi swung his saber, clashing with the rocket as it blew up, throwing Galen through the air and sliding across the metal walkway they were on, his back aching and clothes tattered and singed, his facial features darkened from the rocket as he groaned in pain. 

Boba launched in with his jetpack, raising his saber as he slashed at Galen, gasping as he was gripped by the power of the Force and thrown out through the side of the glass pipe and into the air, plummeting down as his grip on the saber was lost, held in the air as Galen stood at the opening in the glass, his clasp on Boba’s saber hilt firm. 

 

Boba Fett crashed against the top of another glass pipe down below, the impact heavy and loud as the trembling of the glass rumbled through the entire area. He groaned, chuckling as he grinned upwards towards the Jedi, far above him. 

 

“Coward! Get down here, you-” He paused, seeing the shimmering of red as the saber plummeted down. He grunted and rolled to the side, the blade missing him by inches as he chuckled some more, glaring at the Jedi. “HA! You’ll have to do better than-” 

 

CRACK!

 

Boba’s eyes widened. His breath trembled as his whole body went stiff. 

“NO!” 

The entire glass casing beneath him shattered, falling down into the pipe as he coughed out, slamming down on his back for a second time as he looked to his side, the saber, deactivated, to his side a few feet away. But to no surprise, he could already see the quickly approaching green hue far down the pipe length. He sighed, closing his eyes.   
  
Galen watched, attaching the saber hilt to his belt as the bright green beam of energy engulfed the entirety of the cylinder the Bounty Hunter was in. He overwatched it, seeing absolutely no remains within the pipe whatsoever once it was done. 

 

“Hmm…” The Bounty Hunter was not a Jedi. he was never trained to fight one. Yet he put up a fight almost equal to that of many Jedi and Sith. Who knew… that a man with so little determination could fight with more vigor than those who had everything on the line. 

 

Galen sighed, looking up as he saw a platform not too far up. A few jumps from pipe to pipe would reach it. A door that would lead out of this place. He could sense the presence of someone. The presence of someone powerful. Someone other than Vader. But who?... There were too many that it could be. The other clone? The Emperor? Or was it really Vader? He knew Vader was close. All he had to do… was confront him, one final time. 

 

“I’m coming Vader. And this time-...” 

 

He thought back, remembering his original life as he fought Vader, deciding to give pity and leave him weakened, going on to fight the Emperor and ultimately die. 

He then lingered on the thought of his mercy to the Dark Lord on Kamino. He could have killed the Sith Lord, but chose to spare him. 

 

“This time, Vader… I’m going to kill you. I WILL kill you!” 

  
  
  


_ The final battle approaches! What are we to expect? _

 

**_To be continued!..._ **


	10. Mirror of thyself

_With Boba out the way. what could be next?_

 

“VADER!” Galen cried out, marching out through the door into the area his nemesis was within. 

 

The chamber was a large circular platform with multiple other entrances around the edge, much like the one Galen had come in from, although, the space between one exit and another was open, lined with a railing and then just a blank drop into presumably further lower areas. A green glow bellowed up from these empty drops, expectedly to be more elements of the Death Star’s super weapon, which coursed through this area of the space station. Vader stood at the center, back facing him as he turned his head around. 

 

“You took longer than expected, my apprentice.” Vader said with a deep hum. 

 

“I am NOT your anything! Turn and face me!!” He roared with more persistence in his voice   
  
  


Vader turned, not even his saber hilt in hand. “You call yourself a Jedi, yet you have known nothing of their ways.” He took a step forwards, his foot heavy on the ground. “Your original beat me because of his combined power of his own and his father’s. You defeated me on Kamino because of the power you were able to harness there. You were always assisted. Always given help. Whether it was your father or your surroundings. Yet, you come at me now with nothing but anger and rage. What can you hope to accomplish with that?” 

 

Galen stopped, about twenty feet away as he activated his saber, humming gently at his side as he snarled to him. “No more running away. This ends, here!” 

 

Galen rushed at him, swinging the saber as Vader swung his up, the SVOOM of his saber blasting from the hilt’s tip lit them both in red as they clashed together, sending sparks and light in all directions.

 

“Your anger deceives you. You  _ know  _ you cannot kill me. You haven’t got it in you.” 

 

“Try me!” Galen grunted, pushing his open palm at Vader’s chest and Force pushing him back, sending him stumbling and trying to regain his stance. 

 

Galen jumped back in, slashing again as Vader looked up, swinging his sword back and deflecting Galen’s off, causing the attacker to step back. 

 

“You-” Vader started, stopped as he had to block another attack from Galen, his blade held up to stop the blade coming down at him, crackling sparks flying down over them both as Galen smirked, raising his other hand and igniting his second saber, swinging it at full might towards Vader’s side. 

The Sith Lord looked in astonishment, not having realised that Galen’s saber he stole had been retrieved, angry at the mishap. 

 

CRASH!!! 

 

Galen gasped, eyes wide. Vader chuckled, stepping back as his head raised slightly, the red tint of his eyes reflected both red and blue. 

The Jedi looked in awe, the Sith clone of himself. The one who he encountered back at the Rebel base. He had chosen to intervene, at a moment of utmost importance. 

 

“MOVE!” Galen ordered, standing his ground as his saber crackled against the Clone’s red blade. 

 

“I could have ended up like this?” The Clone asked, his head slightly tilted to one side. “Amusing. So much pointless anger.” 

 

“Shut up!” Galen yelled, throwing a hand out and firing lightning at the Clone, the small distance between them causing the lighting to erupt in all directions.

 

“Destroy him!” Vader commanded, raising and clenching a fist as the Clone took the initiative. 

 

The Clone darted forwards, thrusting the saber, tip first, at Galen. Galen dodged to the side, feeling as if time had slowed down as he watched the blade run past him, only inches away. The heat of it exhumed against his body as he glanced to the Clone out of the corner of his eye. 

The Clone’s face was blank, his eyes not even centered on his target as he seemed to instinctively begin to swing the sword to the side, still midway through the jab as he continued to go for his target. 

 

_ Shit… _

 

Galen jumped up, quick enough with some Force propulsion as the blade skimmed beneath his raised feet. 

The Jedi landed on the ground, looking back over his shoulder as he jumped back, turning to face him as the Clone lunged at him once more, going to swing as Galen held up his saber, blocking the attack as it crashed against his weapon with tremendous force. 

 

“You are flawed in your capability to fight. You turned away from my master’s training. You relied in an old man who you crippled to lead your way. You lost the touch with the darkside, the only true power in the Galaxy. You will pay the price in defeat.” The Clone said with much confidence in his tone. 

 

Galen stood there, holding off the saber as he struggled to move his other weapon, feeling a forcing grip around his wrist, sensing the extreme power coming from his adversary. “You… You’re weak… You’re… not him… you are everything he is not!” 

 

Vader watched in anticipation, his eyes locked on Galen to see what he would do. 

 

“Who, Galen?” The Clone asked with a blank face. “No… I’m not. And neither are you. None of us are.” His eyes shone a bright yellow as he pulled out a second saber from his side, igniting it and raising it up, Galen’s other hand still held in place and the risk of the saber pushing against his too high to allow him to evade. “Galen Marek-”

 

A crackling, blistering red plasma blade burst out from the Clone’s chest, flames burning the clothing around the saber as the slightly unstable blade fizzled and sparked within him, igniting his insides into flames as he looked down, unable to breath as life faded from him. A figure stood behind the Clone, very little to be seen at this point as Vader looked to who it was, unable to recognise them. 

 

A voice, deep and broken with a faint robotic undertone, much like Vader’s but with less hum, spoke out from behind the Clone. 

 

“Galen Marek… Is dead…” 

The clone dropped to the floor, lifeless and dead, black trails of steam rising from the blade penetration points in his back and chest. The figure stood there, his lower torso in tight leather pants and long, tattered black lengths of cloth hanging from his waist all around. He wore nothing above that, his flesh exposed and pale as a corpse, covered in scars and stitches. Metal armour plating was engraved into his torso, welding into his flesh and scarred into him. A shoulder plate welded to his left shoulder and a large pointed horn on his right, protruding out, unknown how far deep it went. His hands had black swirls engraved into them with ink, black as night with a red tint. His hand were mangled and his three middle fingers had metal claws plastered into them, melted in and sewn into the bones themselves. His face and head were hidden under a mask, slim and sleek, presumably melted to his face as they could see the top of his neck was distorted and stretched, almost torn apart and attached to metal and rubber, fused with the bottom of the helmet. Although, this was no helmet. It was now his head, encasing whatever nightmarishly grotesque remained of him within. 

 

All around his waist were multiple saber hilts, buckled to the belt and all of varying generations. Legendary sabers from Sith and Jedi, all hunted down and slaughtered by the one man turned monster. 

In his hand he held his Saber, elongated but with the top of the hilt split off into three vents, one straight up and the two besides it at a forty five degree angle, forming a V shape with smaller, eight inch blades acting as a guard either side of the long, unstable crackling red blade. The hilt was tattered, blackened from burns and weathered from countless battles. 

 

He took a step forwards as the door behind him opened once more, a figure in full black Sith robes stepping out. 

Galen and Vader watched, both thinking the same thing. Who was this? What’s going on?

 

“I am… no longer… him…” The grisly figure said, his emotional stance not blank, but like a mixture of many behind the distorted voice receptor. “I am… Starkiller.” 

  
  
  


_ The Original Galen returns! But who has sent him?! _

 

**_To be continued!..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where i tie in the ending of Force Unleashed 1 into the story. bringing back the original Galen who saved Juno and Kota, being killed in the process.


	11. The way of the force

_The clone defeated... but a greater threat rises_

 

“Heh, heh, heh… how disappointing.” An old, creaky voice chuckled as it walked out beside Starkiller. The Emperor, looked at Galen and Vader with a smug grin on his face. 

“This was the best.. Creation of yours?” He asked, gently nudging the dead body of the Clone with his foot in disgust. “I expected more.” 

 

Starkiller somewhat growled, the voice modulator shuddering and trembling the sounds. 

 

Vader took a step forwards, raising a fist. “My master, what is this?” 

 

Galen glanced to Vader. He glared at him, the thought of who Vader was to him only now returning to him amidst all the battle. 

 

“Do you not feel it?” The Emperor continued, like he was mocking Vader. “The… familiar feeling coming from him?” He looked to Starkiller, standing still and facing the Jedi and Sith Lord. “Surely you wouldn’t forget… your little Apprentice?” He chuckled more, wheezing breaths escaping him. 

 

“G-... Galen.” The Jedi stuttered, eyes locked on the disfigured man before him. 

 

“Your attempts to overthrow me have been feeble. Amusing at best, to watch you tinker with ideas and your little pet. But now I must admit… your usefulness… is over.” 

 

“You are wrong!” Vader exclaimed in response, fist clenched tightly “My intentions… were to draw attention to me and the child. To draw our attention and the attention of the rebels to him so that I could crush them from behind!” 

 

“Is that so?” Palpatine asked, curiously. 

 

“This boy… Clone of the Jedi has done everything I planned. Bringing the rebels here to leave their homes defenseless! He is still under my control!” 

 

“LIAR!” Galen yelled, igniting his saber and swinging out at Vader, only to be stopped as Starkiller’s blade came into view, clashing against his and sending him stumbling back a few steps. 

 

“Do not look away from me.” Starkiller ordered, a grizzly tone in his voice. 

 

“Marvelous, isn’t he?” Palpatine asked, looking them all over. “I can see now, why you took such interest in the boy, Lord Vader.” He smirked, narrowing his gaze on the Sith. “But… that isn’t all, is it?” 

 

Vader didn’t respond, simply standing there motionless. 

 

“He knows. He has known for a while.” The Emperor explained. “And so had your little clone there. Both of them do.” 

 

“Know what?” Vader asked, seemingly unknown to what Palpatine was hinting at. 

 

“Brother…” Galen uttered under his breath, gulping. 

 

Vader turned to look towards Galen, Starkiller standing between them both with his emotionless, covered face reflecting much similarities to him. 

 

“Hmm… ‘My Commanders have located the position of a Jedi in hiding’, is what you said.” The Emperor scoffed, taking a few steps forwards. “So much deceit. You knew he was there. You knew that man was there. Like the weak child you were, you couldn’t help but cut down the last remaining connection to your mother. To who you were.” 

 

Vader bowed his head, within, his eyes teared, visions of his mother passing through his mind. 

 

“But you did not expect me there…” Starkiller said, continuing Palpatine's speech. “You found me… you found Galen. Your brother. A soul so strong with the force you couldn’t just let me die.” He turned, raising his saber as the tip positioned mere inches from between Vader’s eyes, the heat humming off from it. “Did emotional attachment get the better of you?”

 

“You had given into weakness far worse than I.” Vader taunted almost instantly.

 

“THAT was Galen Marek, NOT ME!” He yelled, his voice burning as he raised his saber up, going to swing at Vader when a plasma blast whizzed down, blasting the hilt out from his hand and down across the floor. 

 

Vader, Starkiller, Galen and Palpatine turned and looked as three doors on the far side housed several figures, all standing and ready as they entered the room, forming a line of presentation before them. 

General Kota stepped up, standing at the centre as he faced them. To his left were three simple holodroids and Proxy directly at his side. To his right, was something none of them could have expected. Jedi Grand master, Yoda, a brown robe shrouding his body. To his side, stood the missing Jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi, now living the name Ben Kenobi in his life from Tatooine. 

Next, the infamous Sith apprentice to Palpatine, Darth Maul. An outcast to the Emperor after the fall of the Jedi. He had found Kenobi, training with him to master both their skills. 

Beside Maul, a lost face that surprised them all. One that brought anger to Palpatine’s face, and shock to Vader’s. 

 

“Well, good to see you again, supreme chancellor Palpatine.” Jedi knight, Mace Windu said. His face old and withered. His right hand replaced with a robotic one and his robes brown with a black jumpsuit underneath. 

 

“... Lord Sidious.” Yoda confirmed, reaching into his robes and pulling out the hilt to his saber, scowling towards his enemy. 

 

Proxy looked towards Galen, raising a hand. “Sir…” 

 

Two of the holodroids shimmered, a image wavering over them as they took the forms of two long gone apprentices of Lord Sidious, Count Dooku, and the Droid army Commander. General Grievous.

 

“Noooo…. Noo, noooo, noooo!” Palpatine grumbled, his fists trembling as his gaze narrowed on a select few. 

 

Vader, Starkiller and Sidious slowly parted away, spacing themselves apart so they were not clustered together. 

 

Yoda walked forwards, followed by his comrades, Mace Windu, Darth Maul, General Grievous and Count Dooku. Great and powerful enemies of Palpatine, facing him five on one. An unfair fight, but just what they were hoping for. An inevitable and swift victory over the Grand Sith Lord. 

  
  


Vader stood back, raising his saber as Galen did the same, looking to his side as a figure stood with him. A jedi, in light brown robes drew his saber, bright blue and illuminous. 

 

“Do not fret, young one. I will aid you.” Kenobi said, his aged face still as he looked over the blackened Sith Lord. 

 

“You foolish old man.” Vader taunted. 

 

“Perhaps. It is unfortunate we must meet for the last time like this… after so long… both of us lost to who we were, old friend.” Kenobi responded, frowning to his previous, beloved apprentice.

  
  


Starkiller looked back and forth at Palpatine’s and Vader’s situation, seeing them both outnumbered as a single holodroid approached him, not activating at all, simply standing there. 

 

“Hmph…” Starkiller scoffed, sounding more like a faint cough through his distorted voice. 

 

A blue light engulfed the droid, causing it to shimmer and trembled as a figure began to take shape around its frame. First it was translucent, no features to be made out until it finally took shape, gaining colour and form as the face of a man was shown. One the Starkiller was sure he had never seen. A face that, even without having any initial meaning, struck the deepest of nerves within him. Emotions triggered he had forgotten he had. 

The man stepped forwards, stretching out an open hand, saber hilt in the other. His face was gentle, inviting and calm as he smiled to him. 

 

“Son…” 

  
  


Proxy stood back with Kota, watching as Commander Juno Eclipse stepped in, having been saved from the disabled command vessel and brought along. 

 

“You know, gathering these lot last second was impressive.” Juno applauded. 

 

“Define ‘Last second?’ Last second isn’t quite how I’d describe years worth of friendly building.” Kota said with a smirk. 

 

“Can we win?” Juno asked with uncertainty. 

 

“Define ‘Win’.” Proxy added, glancing to them and bowing his head. 

  
  
  


_ The greatest battle for the Galaxy commences. Old enemies and friends come face to face again!!! _

 

**_To be continued!..._ **


	12. Supreme ruler of the Sith

_Darth Sidious faces his many foes_

 

“Hmm… you don’t look too good there, Supreme Chancellor.” Windu snickered, raising his head. 

 

“Still so confident in your words, I see…” 

 

Yoda stepped up, raising his walking stick in front of Windu, looking the Emperor up and down. 

“Hmph. powerful, you have become.” He took a few steps forwards, his body wobbling and walking stick clanking on the metal floor. “So strong with the dark side, are you.” 

 

“Master Yoda.” Mace said, stopping as the Sith, Maul, placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t… Observe.” Maul insisted. 

 

As Yoda continued to approach, Sidious reached into his cloak. “So much damage you have caused. So much chaos for so little.”  

 

“And what would you know of-” Sidious started, stopping as he evaded an attack from several sabers coming down at him, dodging to their side and swinging out his saber, igniting it. 

 

General Grievous stood there, his sabers, green and blue, humming with light as he yanked one up from the melted hole in the ground. 

“Lord Sidious,” the android said, his voice raspy and brittle. “Allow me the pleasure… of having you executed.” 

 

Sidious smirked, eyes suddenly widening as he swirled around, raising his saber to block the plummeting blade from Maul. Sidious grunted, holding back the once Sith’s saber, the other end of the hilt unignited. 

 

“I’ll kill you!!!” He growled, bringing one hand off of his saber hilt and going for a powerful punch into Sidious’ torso, only to have his arm stopped by the power of the Sith Lord’s powers. 

 

Sidious chuckled. “So pathetic. You still let your angry drive your blade. You were never a worthy warrior.” He grinned and pushed his blade, forcing Maul away as he took a couple steps back, having Windu, Grievous, Yoda, Maul and Dooku all in eyesight. “You are so disappointing to your race, Maul. I thought I’d have trained you better. No warrior.” He smirked cruelly. “But… not as much a failure as your brother, Savage.” 

 

“That’s enough now, I think.” Dooku stated, stepping forwards and igniting his saber, the hilt curved with the pointed blade at the bottom as he swung the blade around his hand elegantly before holding it out, pointing it to the black robed enemy. “I believe these petty remarks to one another are far below us all. If we are going to fight-” He drew the blade back, narrowing his gaze on Sidious. “... then fight.” 

 

Sidious’ smug look dropped from his face as Grievous’ stance suddenly changed, his body charging at him from the side as Dooku lunged in, aiming his swing for him. 

 

Yoda looked to Maul, seeing the anger in his face. “Brave you are, for coming here. Sorry, I am.” 

 

Maul looked to him, his expression that of confusion as he looked the Jedi Master over. “Why? Why have I got your sorry?” 

 

“Manipulated, you were. Used as a tool by the dark lord, were you. Fair, this was not, on you and your brother.” 

 

“My brother died trying to stop all this nonsense. He didn’t care for the Sith or the Jedi. and now… I’m starting to think the same.” He chuckled, looking at his arm. The markings of his tribe, tattoos that told the story of his life from young age as a warrior in battle. “That’s all we brought. Our goals. Our lightsabers. Our using of the Force. We never once came close to any version of peace. Not for either side.” 

 

“Jedi and Sith… both to blame perhaps.” 

 

“No… not Jedi. Not Sith.” He gritted his teeth, holding the medallion on his necklace that had his brother’s pendant hanging from it besides his own. “Everyone. Everyone who has used the gift of the Force. It’s beyond us. We should have never assumed our hands to be the ones to hold it.” 

 

Yoda looked out again as Grievous and Dooku lunged at Sidious in their attack, having just finished talking. “Hmm…” His face fell. Somehow… amongst all the things he had learnt over the years, what he had just heard was probably the one thing that made the most sense. Nobody, group, religion or organisation was to blame. It was their simple using of the force, driving everyone down a road, whether right or wrong. These roads inevitably tore the Galaxy apart. Constant war… leading to now. 

 

“Sidious!” Grievous called, slashing at him as Sidious ducked down under the burning hot blades, swirling around and slicing his blade through Grievous’ torso as the image of the android shimmered and faded away, the two halves of the droid clattering to the ground as Dooku, going to attack, stopped and stepped back. 

 

“No…” Dooku muttered, eyes locked on Sidious. 

 

“Your fighting style and personality are close to the original. But you are no Tyrannous.” He grinned, throwing his saber out like a spear as it pierced the holodroid through the face, the innards bursting into flames.

 

“AAAGH!” Mace Windu yelled, running in as he ignited his deep purple saber, slashing at Sidious as they clashed blades. “Just die!” 

 

“Windu!” Yoda yelled, his eyes wide. 

 

“Nobody is here to stop me killing you this time, Sidious! No more escaping!” He growled, holding the hilt with both hands tightly as he pushed down more. 

 

“Heh, heh, heh… so pathetic…” Palpatine chuckled, bringing his other free hand up and pointing his frail fingers at the Jedi, about to fire lightning as Maul came in. 

 

Maul swung his double ignited saber at the Sith, about to make contact before having a blunt, brute force push him back, through the air and onto his back with a loud thud, his saber clattering across the ground. 

 

“Windu!” Maul called. 

 

Sidious grinned at Windu, his eyes burning yellow as he gripped the hilt tight, pushing at his opponent’s blade more, pointing his hand to him. “Goodbye, Master Jedi.” 

 

“Sheev!” Yoda cried, hurtling in from above and slashing the saber out from Sidious’ hands, sending it hurtling over the edge of the arena and down into the pit below, lost. 

Windu leapt back, down on one knee and beside Maul as he looked up, seeing Yoda jump away from the enemy and towards him, only to freeze mid air. 

 

Time had somewhat stopped, an overwhelming power coming over them all as the surroundings seemed to darken. 

Yoda’s expression deepened from a brief fear, to emptiness. His eyes closed as the seemingly drawn out moment was over within a second. 

 

Yoda was pulled back violently, a crimson, crackling blade piercing out thought his torso, the blistering saber crackling as Palpatine stood there, his arm stretched out and Maul’s saber in his grasp. 

 

“So long… my little, green, friend.” Were the last words to pass through the Grand Master Jedi Yoda’s ears as a massive pulse of energy exploded from beside, throwing them all through the air as Yoda’s body hurtled up and over one of the railings, trails of smoke rising from the blackened hole in his body as his eyes locked on Windu’s. His torso plummeted down into the unknown. 

 

It was swift. Mace and Maul both struggled to regain their footing after the blast, the last thing they witnessed was a blinding light as fiery inferno engulfed them both after an enormous thundering boom woke them both from their presumed unconsciousness. Sidious… had bested them. 

  
  
  


_ Jedi grand master Yoda defeated. The dark fair awaits them all! _

 

**_To be continued!..._ **


	13. Starkiller

_Father meets son. a reunion long overdue_

 

_ “Son…”  _

  
  


~

_ Kashyyyk - fifty years ago _

 

_ Trees everywhere. Thick, wooden huts hung in the air, suspended by cables and others built around the structure of the large trees.  _

 

_ “Daddy!” The little child called out, running across the large wooden bridge between the thick luscious trees of Kashyyyk.  _

 

_ Kento turned around, his light Jedi robes swaying in the breeze as he smiled, kneeling down gently on the creaky wooden floor and stretched out both arms, his hands wide open. “Come’er kiddo.”  _

 

_ The child ran into his arms, swallowed into a tight hug as he was lifted up, spun around and kissed on his forehead. _

  
  
  


_ “Dad, look!” The child called, gaining his father's attention as he turned around, seeing the child holding the hilt of his saber in hand.  _

 

_ “Hmm…” Kento smirked, glancing away as to give the illusion of his attention going elsewhere when he suddenly flung his arm out to the boy who stood at the far end of the room.  _

_ A vase flung from the counter, hurtling towards the boy who responded with lightning reflexes, slicing the object in half as he ignited the saber with a humming crack.  _

  
  
  


_ “Daddy!!”  _

 

_ Kento groaned, his eyes slowly opening as a red glow was cast over him from above. _

 

_ “DADDY!!”  _

 

_ He thought back, seeing the visions from a short while ago. Casting shadows over the forests. Huge metal structures floating in the sky as hundreds of fighters swarmed the area. Fire and heat all around him as a pulsing image of a black, armoured menace loomed over him.  _

 

_ “DAD!” The child called out a third time, waking Kento up completely as he coughed, smoke all around as his hut was engulfed in a blazing inferno.  _

 

_ He looked out, seeing two imperial troopers holding his child by either arm, above the ground as a third one approached, holding a lightning rod, slowly approaching the kid’s torso with it.  _

 

_ “Galen!” He cried, a huge, heavy black boot slamming down beside his head, making him cough up the words he was going to cry out, only to bring his head up and glance at the giant above him. A harsh breathing came from the void-like mask as Kento gulped.  _

 

_ “He… will never… follow you… Vader.”  _

 

_ Vader stood there, holding out his saber hilt as he turned it, pointing it down at him as Kento closed his eyes briefly, looking to Galen who turned his head, struck by the pole and forced into unconsciousness as a burning, blistering light cascaded through his being before… nothing.  _

 

_ Vader stood there and retracted his saber, holding Kento’s Jedi saber in his other hand.  _

  
  


_ ~ _

 

Kento looked down, seeing the saber in Starkiller’s grasp. While the saber was held at a position where the blade was behind his body, the hilt was in perfect view. The sight was horrifying. The same hilt he had grown up as a Jedi youngling with. The same saber he planned to pass onto his son after his training. Mutilated, burned, scarred and twisted into a pointed, bladed black hilt with a crackling, unstable crimson blade piercing out from the top as two smaller saber guards crackled from the two angled vents at the sides. 

 

He sighed, lowering his head before looking at his foe again. 

 

“I am not… your son.” Starkiller uttered, his voice croaky and angered. His stance was that of a panther ready to strike as his free hand twitched, the scarred flesh pale and sickly around the dark metal blades protruding from within.

“Galen… is dead…” 

 

Kento ignited his saber, a materialised manifestation of his own saber as he raised it up and aimed it at Starkiller. 

 

“My son is alive. This monster that I see, corrupted and possessed by the Emperor has simply clouded him.” 

 

“NO!” Starkiller yelled, leaping forwards as he slashed at Kento, his blade clashing against his only to be pushed away almostly instantly. 

 

“You are a shadow of who he was, in every way!” He yelled at the stumbling Sith Stalker, watching him get his footing back and leap to him again. “The only things you are good at-” He started, before raising his blade and countering the strike, holding his up with Starkiller’s pushing down from above. “...are the things that make you weak!” 

 

“You do not know me! You didn’t even know your son!” 

 

“I know that he wouldn’t turn his back on what he truly believed. I know he is stronger than you, a common sith puppet, could ever be!” 

 

Starkiller roared out in anger, his body trembling as he thrust a hand out, pushing Kento back and down onto his back with a thud. 

 

“Galen! Stop this!” Kento called, performing a backflip up and down onto his feet, striking a stance, ready to strike as he lunged forwards. 

 

Starkiller growled under his breath, thrusting both hands out and channeling the lightning inside him through the metal exoskeleton and out the frigid metal points of his fingers, hurtling at the Jedi. 

Kento grunted, thrusting out his arm and throwing his saber to the enemy, spinning around and forming a disc of glowing blue light as Starkiller leap to the side, dodging it when Kento swooped in up to him, eyes locked on his face. 

 

Starkiller growled again as he threw a fist at the Jedi, missing as his opponent ducked down under the fist, swerving around to behind him as the Saber he had thrown hurtled back into his grasp and he spun around, slicing it down across the Sith’s back, jumping away to gain some fair distance. 

 

“Enough! What do you hope to gain by alliancing with someone like the Emperor? Do you think he will praise you? Give you a fragment of his power as ruler of the Galaxy?” 

 

Starkiller groaned, gritting his teeth behind the metal frame around his head as he turned around, looking back over his shoulder to Kento, spinning his saber and flexing his hands out. 

 

“You wonder why I hunt? Why I was chosen to track down Jedi, Sith, rebels, anyone of unimportance to my Lord?” 

 

Kento gulped, straightening his stance as a dim glowing light began to cast over them from the far side. 

 

“I wasn’t chosen for it…” He chuckled. Probably the first time he had made such noised in years. “I chose it! I chose to hunt because it’s fun! Because I get to know I’m better than everyone else!” 

 

“You’re a monster… You don’t deserve to be anything.” 

 

Starkiller tilted his head, his saber turning off with a zip as Kento narrowed his gaze on him. 

 

“And what? Will you stop me?” 

 

Kento smirked. “I won’t have to. You know that.” He smiled, turning his saber off as he threw it towards Starkiller. 

 

Starkiller lunged forwards like a dart, gripping the hilt with his free hand as he clamped his feet to the ground, inches from Kento, igniting the blue saber and piercing it through the man. The image wavered as it glowed blue, a hand raising up and clasping around Starkiller’s cold, almost lifeless skin as he looked him in the eyes best he could. 

 

“I love you, kiddo.” 

 

His image dispersed, fading away as the blue saber switched off, the skewered holodroid frame powering down and falling to the ground as an overwhelming force erupted from aside, blowing Starkiller across the ground and into one of the doors that lead out of the room. The door crumpled inwards from the force, a cough and groan escaping him as he fell to a knee, holding both saber hilts in his hands as he looked up, snarling as he watched the events before him unfold. 

  
  
  


_ Father and son. A long awaited farewell. _

 

**_To be continued!..._ **


	14. Duel of destiny

_A brother..._

 

“Vader…” Ben said, solemnly.

 

_ “You were the chosen one!” _

 

The Dark lord looked him over, not a single word of response. 

 

_ “It was said you would destroy the sith, not join them!” _

 

“How far we’ve come…”

 

_ “Bring balance to the force. Not leave it in darkness!” _

 

Ben sighed, lowering his head and saber. 

 

_ “I HATE YOU!!” _

 

He took a slow, deep breath in. His finger flicked over the switch and the saber retracted into the hilt.

 

_ “You were my brother Anakin…” _

 

He looked back to Vader, who raised his sword, prepared to attack. 

 

_ “...I loved you…” _

  
  


Ben stood there with saber hilt in hand, his eyes locked on the sith. 

 

Vader took a step closer, his oversized cape swaying back. “If this is the way you want to go… then I will grant that wish.” 

 

“I have run, long enough.” The old Jedi said, nodding. 

 

“So be it.” Vader replied, rushing in as he slashed at Ben. 

  
  


Galen gasped, unsure why the man was unprepared to fight when the thought hit him. He never came to fight. 

 

Kenobi closed his eyes, thinking back many years ago. A desert surrounding as sand was blown through the air. 

 

_ “Hi. you’re a Jedi too? Nice to meet you!”  _

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

 

Ben raised his saber, igniting the blade as it clashed against Vader’s swinging in towards him. His head raised as he looked Vader directly, tears swelling in his eyes as he narrowed his gaze. 

 

“I promised I would protect you. I promised your mother and I walked away. I left you there, unknowing of what would happen… but…” 

 

Kenobi thought back. The vision of Anakin’s face, scarred, burnt and in pain shattering his resolve as the tear streamed down his cheek. 

 

“I must stop you.” 

 

Vader’s breathing was steady as his grip on the hilt tightened. “You underestimate me now, even in your state, old man?”

 

Kenobi glanced up at him, his hands’ tension on the hilt increasing as his foot positioned furthest back turned slightly, stancing himself. 

 

“You aren’t the only one who has gained strength, old friend.” Kenobi pushed at Vader, shunting the Dark Lord back a few steps as he reached into his robes, pulling out yet another saber hilt. 

 

Vader watched, seeing the saber hilt he had previously owned. Losing it in his battle on Mustafar. 

 

“I tried to save you, Anakin. Before it was too late. But unfortunately your darkness clouded your once clear vision. You did not see, that day, it was not you I had come to stop, Anakin.” He raised the hilt, igniting it as the two blue sabers cast light all around him. “But now, only you remain, Sith.” 

 

“Then take your revenge.” 

 

“Jedi do not seek revenge.”

 

Vader glanced down for a moment before looking back to him. “Then what are you?” 

 

“No Jedi.” 

 

Kenobi held his ground as Vader lunged in again, clashing at him as Ben ducked down under it, the humming crimson light skimming across above him before he stood back up, now behind Vader. 

 

“You do not possess the means to stand in my way. You never did.” 

 

“So much confidence, Old one.” Vader scoffed. “Or arrogance?” He questioned, taking a moment before swinging around, thrusting a hand out and attempting to Force Push his opponent back, only to be halted as Ben pushed back all the same, with seemingly effortless attempt. 

 

Both of them looked deeply at each other, the scene reminiscent of an all too familiar time. 

 

“You hold yourself up so high, Vader. You aren’t even aware…” 

 

“Of what?” He asked, curious.

 

Kenobi took a step forward, flawlessly pushing against Vader’s strength as his free arm reeled back the saber that Anakin once used. 

 

“Your constant failures. To your Master. To the Empire. To your apprentice and yourself. The very reason for your existence broken because your fear of failure brought upon that very result.” 

 

“No…” Vader muttered under his breath. 

 

Kenobi lunged forwards, swinging his saber at the Sith. 

 

“NO!” He yelled, thrusting his single arm out further as a thrashing burst of lightning erupted from all over his arm and hand, rushing towards Kenobi who took quick action to leap to the side and catch his footing. 

 

Galen watched in fascination. A technique Vader had never shown signs of portraying sent a shiver down his spine. 

 

_ Impossible… he can’t be… _

 

Ben looked up, gasping as he saw another flurry of lightning hurtling towards him as he held up Anakin’s saber, blocking the attack as the arcs of energy splintered off in all different directions. 

 

“Ngh…. stop this!” Ben pleaded. “Haven’t you… done enough?!” He asked, struggling against the force of the attack as he took a step up, his saber rattling under the pressure. 

 

“My time is done… when the Jedi and the Rebels have fallen!” 

 

Ben groaned, his own body trembling as he took another step closer, the space between him and Vader closing as he hoped the Sith would change attack, only to pursue with it as the lightning glowed brighter and brighter. 

 

_ Anakin… _

 

_ Why? Why did you turn your back on everything that was important to you? Why?... _

 

“RAAAAGH!” Vader yelled, the pressure between him and Kenobi was immense by now, sending tremors through the ground and up the walls all around them when suddenly, with a crack and boom, a burst of energy exploded from between them. 

 

Vader flew back as did Kenobi, all the other fights stopped by the exploding force as the structures holding up the circular area shook. Vader was down, groaning as he struggled to get up when he saw Kenobi quickly approaching with both sabers drawn. 

 

“No you don’t!” Starkiller grumbled, raising both arms and clamping his hands closed as he pulled them down, nearly all of the support structures crumpling in on themselves and tearing apart as the platform jolted and began to fall from one side. 

 

Kenobi stumbled, the ground becoming a steep slope as Vader slid back and managed to get back up. 

 

“Geh!” Galen gasped, grabbing a railing as to not fall off. 

 

Kenobi jammed a saber into the ground, his saber melting into it and stopping his descent as the whole arena continued to gradually fall at an angle before halting. Vader stood, his heavy form easily allowing him to plant himself at the extreme angle, not to mention his android limbs built to sustain these conditions. 

 

Ben watched Vader slowly approach, knowing he was unable to do anything as he tried to step back, gaining a higher position. His foot slipped and his saber melted down through the floor even more, the space between the two shortening as Vader reached out, grasping his previous saber from Ben’s grasp as it flung through the air towards him. 

 

“No!” Kenobi yelled, reaching out as he clasped it with the force, struggling not to be pulled down with the saber towards Vader where he would lose all advantages he had. 

 

“That blade… should have died with Skywalker.” Vader said with a graveled voice as his hand clenched more. 

 

“You do not speak for him.” 

 

“No one did. So I had to.” 

 

Kenobi continued to pull, groaning as the hilt hovered in the air, mere inches from his grasp as Vader took a powerful step forward, his heavy boot clamping to the ground as he brought his arm up and clenched his hand tightly, his grasp on the hilt strengthening as the casing began to crumple inwards. 

 

“Fine.” Vader muttered. “Commander, Fire.” 

 

A huge charging sound filled their ears as the glowing green light from below began to grow brighter and brighter before a massive pulse erupted, the sound of the roaring Death beam rocketing through the void as a trembling boom echoed throughout the space. 

 

Kenobi’s eyes widened as a gut wrenching feeling sprung through him. “What have you done?...” He said through trembling fear. 

 

“You think I don’t know where you have been all these years. Hiding out with another Apprentice. I know you all too well.” 

 

Vader spun his hand around and thrust it towards Kenobi. The old man was unable to react as the hilt turned around, the vent facing him as it bulleted at him, igniting and piercing him through the heart directly. 

 

“NOO!” Galen yelled, running at Vader, only to have Starkiller crash into him with a tackle, both of them plummeting over the edge of the arena and into the lower areas of the Death Star’s central beam generators. 

 

Palpatine watched, chuckling as the unconscious bodies of Mace Windu and Darth Maul slid off the platform and into the pit below. 

 

Vader walked up to Kenobi who was knelt down, the saber humming through him before shutting off, the hilt clattering to the ground. 

 

“Weak old man.” Vader gloated. “So naive.” 

 

“You would…” He started, coughing through his words. “...Be careful who you call naive.” 

 

Vader knelt down, his hand clasping around Kenobi’s throat as he pulled his head up to look directly at him. “Why?” 

 

Ben sighed, coughing again as his weak breathes wheezed in and out. “The boy… you just killed…” 

 

“Your apprentice.” 

 

“No… not even that. Twelve… twelve years old.” 

 

The number struck a nerve in Vader. Twelve years.

 

“It’s no… surprise you could… sense his power.” He coughed, his vision beginning to blur as his body slowly went limp. “A father… always can…” And with that, his eyes gently closed shut as the very lifeforce within him was exhumed from his body in a final breath.

 

Palpatine snickered under his breath as he watched the Dark lord slowly get up and drop the dead body down onto its side. 

  
  
  


~

 

Galen crashed to the ground, crying out in pain as he landed on his right leg, falling onto his side. 

Starkiller, who had managed to make a safer descent, landed a few seconds afterwards, the rags around his legs swaying as the many saber hilts clinked against each other. 

 

Not long after that, two other figures descended down to them. Vader and Palpatine, beside each other with Vader’s saber drawn. 

 

The Emperor grinned, his wrinkled face showing yellow stained teeth behind his lips as he gave his apprentice the orders. 

 

“Kill him.” 

 

“No…” Vader butted in. “He is mine.” 

 

Palpatine and Starkiller backed down as Vader stepped up, raising his red saber and going to slash at Galen when suddenly, with no warning, CRASH! A green saber swung in and pushed Vader’s back. 

 

Standing over Galen, a friend who would never abandon him. 

 

“You really want to kill all the Jedi? Ya better show you can do it first!” Rahm Kota challenged him.

  
  
  


_ The last hope… lost. _

 

**_To be concluded!..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting the last couple days. been severely ill unfortunately! Still am but i'll only go so long without supplying the goods.


	15. End of the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galactic Empire holds the Galaxy under its rule. the Jedi orders shatters in its final attempt to rise above darkness.
> 
> Galen is weak and faces three formidable Sith Lords and his original self, Starkiller in a final battle to determine the fate of the Galaxy, and the conclusion to the Force Unleashed trilogy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are. final chapter. hope you guys enjoy!

_It all comes down to this_

 

Galen, Starkiller, Vader, Kota and Palpatine were all down in the lowest section of the Death Star’s reactor core. The pit of the Death beam’s generator. It was a wide open area with shafts everywhere and the walls lined with glass tubes, multiple firing a constant green beam while others fired occasional pulses of the beam for test purposes. 

The ground was cold and steam rose from vents all around, the crumbling circular platform above shuddered and creaked, dropped a foot or two as another crucial support structure crumpled and gave way to the weight it was holding up. 

 

“Ngh…” Galen groaned, trying to slowly get up as the burning pain in his dislocated leg shot up the limb.

 

Kota stood there, his saber held in both hands as he eyed the Sith up and down as his gaze narrowed. 

 

“Well?” The General asked.

 

“You expect to protect him? To save him?” Vader asked, lowering his saber.

 

“Yeah, what I want to do… is none of your business!” Kota yelled, leaping in and slashing at the Dark Lord. 

 

Vader raised his saber, clashing against the green blade as he leaned in, pushing back against it. “Your skills are questionable, but your vigor is commendable, General Kota.” 

 

Kota grunted, thrusting a hand at Vader only to have a black, gloved hand clasp around it and pull him towards his enemy. Vader slashed down, slicing the whole arm off as Kota toppled to the ground.

 

Vader reached out for Kota, clasping his hand up as he lifted the half conscious body from the ground, watching him groan in pain before pushing him through the air and into a nearby wall with a loud thud.

 

“Kota!” Galen called, stumbling up as he saw Starkiller and Palpatine come up beside Vader. 

 

“Now, my apprentice…” Palpatine started. “...Kill him, quick.” 

 

Vader glanced to the side, observing as Starkiller ran off towards Galen, igniting his crossguard saber and slashing at him. 

The Emperor stepped forwards and in front of Vader, watching with a wicked smirk as Vader looked onwards too. 

 

“You are weak…” Palpatine stated, his voice seemingly calm. 

 

“My Lord?” 

 

“You were always weak. Your emotions getting the better hold of you. You hold your regret. You hold your jealousy. It held you back and you let it.” 

 

Vader glanced down, his head bowed. 

 

Palpatine looked aside, seeing him at his right side with his red saber in his right hand, lowered and glowing across the ground. 

 

“A failure…” 

 

~

 

“Stop!” Galen cried, blocking another swing from Starkiller who slashed, swung and thrust his blade in quick movements at him with little to no hault. 

 

“You are impure! You are an insult to the Sith alike.” He growled, slashing to the side as Galen held his blade to his side to stop it, stumbling. “It is time… that I ended the story.” 

 

Galen looked at him, seeing the reddish glow of lights faintly behind the visor, throbbing as he saw the faint outline of what seemed to be a pair of eyes. 

 

_ I… I can’t…. Stop him. _

 

~

 

“I want the Jedi and Rebels dead… that is my only goal.” Vader tried to convince him.

 

“I know. Oh, I know.” He kept a straight face, watching Starkiller and Galen as he reached, slowly, into his robes to grasp his saber hilt. “But your true motives are all too clear to me.” 

 

“Master…” 

 

“Enough.” Palpatine gritted through his teeth. “Your usefulness-” 

 

A crackling burst was heard, grabbing both Starkiller and Galen’s attention as they looked around at them. Vader stood, his left hand hidden behind his oversized cloak as a humming blue saber pierced out from within, running through Palpatine who gurgled through his unfinished words. 

 

Vader leaned in, his red saber lifted up and held at point to the side of Palpatine’s head. 

 

“You said she… died. I have a… I had… a son.” Vader clenched his hand around the red saber hilt, thrusting it in as the blade burst out the other side of the Sith Lord’s head, the body going limp as the two sabers were pulled out from him, letting the deceased body fall to the ground with a thump. 

 

“Master!” Starkiller called, leaping towards Vader and screaming out as he suddenly halted middair. “Ngh! Let me GO!” 

 

“You are not my concern, Stalker.” Vader said without even looking at him as he threw the body far across the area, crashing into one of the green tubes and shattering it, passing through as a green beam fired, his body disappearing behind it with no trace. Gone.

 

“I said I’ll kill you. I will!” Galen tested him.

 

“You don’t hold the means to best me this time, child.” Vader said with a heavy tone of confidence. He noticed how the pain in Galen’s leg decreased his ability to stay up and took this opportunity to force Push him abruptly back down onto the floor. 

 

“You have failed your friends. You have failed to defeat me. You have failed in every step of your life and now, my failed apprentice…” He raised his head, looking down to him. “You will die.” 

 

_ No… _

 

Galen leapt up from the ground as Vader fired a concentrated blast of lightning at the floor, melting the metal with the glowing yellow arcs as he turned his head to watch Galen jump onto a catwalk above him. 

 

“Your will has survived your shattered body.” 

 

Galen snarled. “Yours did not, brother!”

 

Vader stumbled over the words he was about to respond with. The word he heard causing him to jolt. 

 

_ Brother?... _

 

“I have no brother!” 

 

Vader threw his hand towards Galen, firing more yellow lightning as it disintegrated the metal, melting through and leaving a glowing orange print on the wall behind as the Jedi jumped over and stumbled across the top of a large, empty laser tube. The glass shuddering as he walked across it. 

 

“Come on!” 

 

Vader fired yet another volley of arcs at Galen, his enemy holding both hands out and doing the same in return as the yellow and blue lightning crashed together, Galen’s scattered and dispersed as Vader’s attack tore the glass tube apart like paper in a shredder. 

 

Galen cried out, the shockwave sending pain all through him as he fell down and onto the hard metal walkway within the tube. He groaned, getting up when the ground beneath him was torn away, pulled down through the metal and towards the bottom as he crashed into it heavily. Metal shards fell around him as he tried to get up, a twisted blade of metal from the walkway in the tube bulleting down into his shoulder as he screamed out. 

 

Galen’s visioned wavered as he clamped his hand around the metal blade, trying to pull it out as his eyes teared up, bloodshot with the metallic taste of blood in his mouth solely from the smell of burning metal around him.

 

“Pathetic” Vader scoffed, grabbing Galen with the Force, lifting him and throwing him back into the side of a large glass tube.

  
  


Galen coughed out, groaning as he held the two blue saber hilts in hand, now deactivated. The tube behind him pulsed a green beam for a good thirty seconds, casting a green glow out across the area before him as Vader walked closer, the light casting a huge ominous shadow behind him as the red saber was lifted slowly from the ground. 

 

Vader’s hand charged with lightning again as Galen’s eyes widened, knowing that while being held there, he would be unable to escape. This was it. This was how it would end. 

 

“HEY!” Kota yelled, jumping in and slashing at Vader as he held the hilt of his saber with both hands. “Get away from him!” 

 

Vader backed up, confused as he looked the General over. “Kota… hmm…” 

 

“What?” He asked impatiently.

 

“You should not be able to fight.” 

 

Galen observed, still frozen with fear though no longer with Vader’s grip on him.

 

_ No… no please, run… get away! _

 

“What? Don’t like it when things don’t go your way?”  He asked with a smirk 

 

Vader lunged in, slashing at him as the General rolled to the side, avoiding him. Vader looked to him, a face all too familiar.

 

“You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!” Kenobi yelled, in his youth from Mustafar. 

 

“What?” He asked, confused. Vader threw his hand at him, firing lightning as Kenobi leapt up, onto another catwalk above. 

 

“The council acknowledged your achievements. But it does not wish to accept you in.” Windu called, looking down at him with a stern expression. 

 

“This… what is…” Vader began to feel disorientated. The faces. Faces that shouldn't exist. 

 

Galen stood there watching, gritting his teeth. 

 

_ Don’t, please! Stop this! _

 

“He is an enemy to the Republic, he can not be allowed to live!” Windu yelled, jumping down and slashing his purple saber at Vader. The blade clashed across the mask, tearing it open as the burnt flesh beneath was seen, with fazed eyes that couldn’t make sense of reality. 

 

Vader looked back up, seeing not Windu, but the Emperor standing there. 

 

“It seems… in your anger, you.. Killed her.” He chuckled, a grizzly smirk on his face. 

 

“No!” Vader yelled, slashing at him, his eyes wide with shock and anger as he swung his saber back and forth, unable to hit his opponent who jumped up and over him, landing behind him. 

 

The Dark Lord swung around, reaching out as he clasped a hand out and held the figure with a deep Force choke. He froze, seeing the person standing there. 

 

“A…. Ani…” Padme gulped, losing her ability to breath as Vader’s grip on her throat tightened. 

 

“P…P…” Vader stuttered, his exposed eyes watering up as he blinked several times. “P-Padme?”

 

“A-Ani… D-Don’t… O-our… child…” 

 

Vader stumbled back, his mind clouding. “No… no I didn’t…” 

  
  


_ In your anger, you... killed her. _

 

_ It was said you would destroy the sith, not join them! _

 

_ I love you anakin, just come home! _

 

_ I can give you the power to… save your friends. _

 

_ Anakin! _

 

_ Anakin! _

 

_ Anakin! _

 

_ Anakin! _

 

**_ANI!!!_ **

 

“AAAAH!” Vader yelled, releasing his grip on Padme who fell to her knees, stumbling forwards. 

 

“Ani?” Padme asked, slowly getting up, now on her knees as she reached out. 

 

Galen froze, gasping as Vader sprung his arm out, igniting his saber and looking directly at the figure as the pulsing red blade pierced through her throat. A simmering effect wavered over her body as the holodroid, Proxy, came into view. 

 

“No…” Galen mumbled, his hands trembling as he almost lost grip of the unignited saber hilt. 

 

Proxy looked to Galen, his eyes twitching as the circuits and lights throughout him began to dim. His voice articulators only able to utter one word. “Sorry…” Before his head was torn out from his shoulders and thrown the air as it clattered across the ground. The lifeless droid body tumbling to the ground with a clank. 

 

“NOO!” 

 

“Proxy!” Juno Eclipse yelled, both her and the one armed, half conscious General Kota yelled from the upper platforms above them. 

 

Galen looked up, seeing the woman he had tried so hard to protect and have a life with, along side the Jedi knight who, without, would never have gotten him here. 

 

“RUN!” He called to them. Both of them stumbled before beginning to turn round. 

 

Vader looked up, thrusting an arm out and firing a burning arc of lightning at them both, about to disintegrate them on contact when, suddenly, all the lightning vanished in an instant. 

Vader was confused. His powers, on such a scale, halted like that. But he knew all too well. His real battle wasn't over. His target was still alive. 

 

He turned around, seeing Galen stood there trembling as his arm was stretched out, a faint glow hovering around his frame as his eyes let out a faint white spark of light. 

 

“I will not… have anyone else… die!” 

 

“You don’t have the strength alone to stop me. You have nothing. No one.” 

 

Galen gulped, glancing down at his saber hilt, the base at a point as he lifted it up. 

 

“All I need… is hope!” 

 

Galen slammed the base of his saber’s hilt into the glass tube, burying it in as the torn, open bottom of the hilt sat within the beam tube. A green hue casting over them all as the glass tunnel filled with the overpowered, burning green plasma. 

The casing of his saber began to glow bright, rattling as Vader lunged forwards. 

 

“DIE!” Galen yelled, igniting his saber as not a blade, but an explosive beam of green energy erupted from the vent, roaring towards Vader and crashing into him. 

 

The Dark Lord tumbled back, through the air and onto his back, groaning out through the respirator as he glanced to his side, seeing his severed arm sliding across the ground with his blue saber in its grip. 

 

_ No… no, no, no! _

 

Galen gasped as his hilt erupted, blasting him away from the glass tunnel as it shattered, green beams blasting in all directions as every part of the Death Star was pierced through with the thin green beams. Explosions rattled the space station and tremors shook the very foundations. 

 

Vader scrambled his way up, his vision filled with combustions of flames and black thick smoke as he held tightly onto the hilt of his crimson saber. 

 

“Galen!!” Vader yelled out before seeing the glowing Jedi bring himself up.

 

Galen’s body hung a faint aura around it, lightning charging all around him as he snarled. The scattered remains of his saber sat all around his feet as his hands clenched tightly before throwing them at Vader, releasing an almighty battle cry as torrents of light arcs raced at the Sith Lord. 

 

Another explosion sounded, the whole area trembling as the ground and structures to their left caved in on themselves, falling into the abyss as all they could see below was a fiery pit of inferno.

 

Vader groaned, forced to a knee as he tried to block it with his saber. His eyes burned yellow as he gritted his teeth, bringing himself up to his feet and taking a step forwards. 

 

_ Only a Skywalker… can kill a Skywalker… _

 

Vader’s breathing, which had become weakened and spaced apart were becoming more rapid and paced, his posture straightening as he approached him. 

 

_ He… is… a clone! _

 

He stood mere inches from Galen, the Jedi unable to step back as Vader raised his blade up. Lightning coursed through his body as he groaned and tensed through it, accepting the pain as it drove his anger. 

 

“... Then you… Cannot kill me!” Vader bellowed. 

 

He slashed down, gouging out a deep gash across Galen’s torso as the Jedi fell to his knees, stopping the lightning as he cried out, sobbing in pain as flames swirled around the room in all directions. 

 

“It’s over, Jedi clone.” Vader scoffed, his eyes filled with pain as it was obvious he was profusely bleeding over the helmet and suit. 

 

“V-Vader…” 

 

“It’s done… you lose. No Skywalkers remain. No Jedi remain! There is nobody! Nobody to stop me ruling the Galaxy!” 

 

Vader raised the saber again, grinning under his mask as out from his chest, the glowing hum of his old, blue saber pierced through his control panel on his chest, gasps of pain echoing from him as he quickly dropped the red saber in hand.

 

“N...no…” 

 

“Skywalker…” A crackling, blistering red saber burst out through Vader, above the Blue one as a disfigured face revealed itself from behind Vader. “... Kills…” Starkiller, running Vader through with both his and Anakin’s sabers as he looked to Galen on the ground. “...Skywalker…” 

 

With that, the original, true Galen Marek, let go of his saber, wrapping a hand around Vader and pulling them both back over the edge. Vader screamed out, his voice gurgled in pain as he fell down the fiery pit into a burning mass of flames and torment. Both of them gone within a second. 

 

Galen sat there, looking up at the upper doorway both Juno and Kota escaped through. 

 

~

 

Galen wobbled through the crumbling Death Star, with every burst of that same beam tube, more thin beams pierced through the hull of the space station. He walked out into the large landing bay where he had entered into, seeing the slipstreamed remains of the Rebel fleet leaving in hyperspace. He smiled, kneeling down as he looked at his hands. He had done it. The Empire and its leaders all gone. 

 

“Skywalker killing Skywalker. I did it. I…” 

 

A bright, brilliant light erupted from all around, engulfing him in a wave of heat before, nothing. 

 

The legend of a Jedi who fought against all odds. Defying everything in his path. And in the end… Even his original could fight through the darkness to achieve his destiny. 

To bring peace to the Galaxy.

 

  
  


Commander Juno Eclipse led the Rebel alliances into a new age of order. With the Sith and their archives locked away, it was soon ancient news of their existence. 

 

Rahm Kota left the alliance, going out to seek a new perspective on the Jedi order and their ways. Some may say he abandoned the Jedi. Others would say he had evolved the Jedi into something nobody had ever seen before. Something that was long overdue. 

 

A peace was restored. A new peace for the Galaxy. But much work was to be done. And little time did they all have, to put this ball in motion. 

 

May the force be with them. 

 

_ May the Force… be with you. _

  
  


**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go. If any of you enjoyed my story and would like to throw in some advice for the plot, writing style or anything at all, please do message me. Any and all feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who has followed the story and made it to the end. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> brilliant. now with that out the way, we can dive into new territory. hope you all enjoy what is to come!


End file.
